Killer Crime
by SVU101
Summary: Gabriella Montez never saw herself where she is today, but now she’s an FBI agent and her partner is Troy Bolton. They’ve been partners for three or four years. They’ve never met before being partners. There’s going to be romance and yes it another differ
1. Chapter 1

Killer Crime…

Chapter one

Chapter one Gabriella's POV

What was I suppose to do? Just sit here and stare at the wall…I should run after him…try and make this work…

I sighed put a folder on my desk. I was tired of playing the games that he played. Tired of him piling everything on me. I looked at a picture of him and me on my desk. We looked so happy there, but things have changed and nothing can change…unless someone here has a time traveler, then we can change it. I looked at the clock. It was nine so I decided on heading home.

I got out of my chair and grabbed my coat that hung on the back of my chair and then my brief case. I smiled on how he would always ask me why I carried one. With my coat in one hand and my brief case in the other I walked out of the office. I walked to my case and got my keys out of my pocket. I inserted them in and turned them. The click gave me the idea the car was unlocked. I pulled them out and placed my coat in the passenger seat with my brief case. I got in and closed the door, bringing my seat belt around and putting it in the things. I started the car with the engine roaring in the empty parking lot.

I pulled out of it and started driving home. I turned on the radio and kept changing the stations, not finding one I gave up turning it off. I pressed my foot on the break slowly down in traffic. I straightened up in my seat and tried to look far ahead and in deed it looked like it was going to be a long ride home. I sat back and waited for the traffic to start moving.

It wasn't even my fault. He wanted the whole thing. Josh wanted it, not me. So we broke up what's wrong with that? It's not like I need a man. I'm an independent strong woman here! I can handle it! I smiled a little. Finally the traffic lightened up and I pressed on the gas, as I did I looked at the accident that had held everyone up. Three car crashes. Finally I arrived at my building and got out of my car with my brief case and coat in hand. And my keys, can't forget about my keys.

I looked at my living room as I walked into my apartment, closing the door behind me. I laid my coat on the back of the couch and putting my brief case on the floor beside it. I took my high heals off as I walked down the hallway and into my room. I placed them at the foot of my bed with my other shoes. I shed off my suit coat and started un-buttoning my whit blouse. I looked at myself in my mirror.

Things seemed so different. I never thought of myself as a FBI agent. I always thought I would be a doctor. I was practicing medicine in college, but then the FBI started to interest me and I started into the law and now here I am, working for the government. I let my blouse and skit fall to the floor and started pulling off the panty hose I had worn. I went to my bed and picked up my pajama's. I pulled them on. I stood at my nightstand picking up my clock and setting the alarm on it. Pulling my phone in I climbed into bed.

I turned to my left and laid there. I stared at the moon through my curtains. It looked so bright and I smiled and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, _

I groaned turning over in my sleep. I looked at my phone to see if it was ringing and not just in my head. Surely enough it was ringing. I picked it off the nightstand and un-plugged it.

"Montez." I answered with my professional greeting.

"Montez, it's me, we have another case, so I would get your butt up now." I heard my partner's voice tell me. We meet when I was assigned to be his partner. We were partners for about three or four years now, but it felt like a life time. We were best friends and always had each others backs. He went to East High where he was jock. His father was obsessed with basketball and had Troy playing it all the time. He told me when he was in college he went ahead and went into the law. Of course his father was mad at first, but then he was proud of his son.

His parents are dead and he had no siblings, and that's all I know.

"Bolton, it's five in the morning." I said while turning the lamp on beside my bed.

"I know, I know, but hey come on it's our job. I'll see you and your little skinny butt here." I heard him chuckle and that brought a smile to my face.

"Ok, just give me an address." I said writing down the address on the pad beside my bed. I pressed the end button and pushed the sheet off of me. I had somehow pushed the quilt to the bottom of my bed. I went and took a quit shower and got dressed in my skirt, white blouse and jacket. I got my cell phone and house keys. I walked out into the hallway of my apartment building locking the door behind m.

Once I place my foot out of the building I felt the warm air hit my face. I got in the car driving to the address he had given me. Finally after arriving I got out of the car. People were gathered around looking scared and the cops were there. I pulled out my badge and shoed the cop standing there it. He nodded his head and I walked over to Bolton.

"What happened?" I asked putting my badge in my pocket.

"Hey, I hope I wasn't interrupting you and josh." Bolton said to me. I looked at him strangely. He had blue eyes and dirty brown hair. He always smiled when cracking jokes.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, he thinks me and you were…getting busy in the office when he wasn't around. We broke up." I said to him. He put on his smile.

"Well, maybe we should prove his lie and make it the truth." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I shook my head at his…suggestion and walked over to the body. I bent down pulling on the white gloves, putting on my serious act. I lifted the white blanket that was placed over the body. My hands rested on my knees and I looked at the body. The girls couldn't have been more then 15. I lifted up her left hand and looked at it. It had showed defense wounds. I looked at her…I looked at the place where her nails should've been. The index finger missing along with her finger nails. I looked at her hair. Half of it was cut off and no where to be seen, so far. I cleared my throat and stood up, placing the blanket over her.

"So, what do you think? Tenth one this month." Bolton said to me.

"Uh…well my guess is this guy has an obsession." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, well the media is going to be all over this."

"They already are, I don't get it, why is this man targeting girls. He won't even rape them…just take there hair and fingers and finger nails." I said with my hand gesturing to the body.

"Maybe he's not in the raping stage, yet." He said shrugging.

"Well, it looks like I' going to be doing another autopsy." I said titling my head to the side.

"I don't know how you can do that and not loose your lunch…or breakfast…or dinner." He said. I shrugged and walked back to my car.

"Have fun with the family and friends." I said getting into my car. I saw him smile a little and I got in my car. I drove to the medical building and got reading preparing the tools, I needed. Finally the body got here and it laid on the table.

I took in a deep breath and started the autopsy. (…I'm not a medical doctor here so were not going to go through that all)

After weighing the heart, lung, large intestine etc. I went on looking in the body. I found water in her lungs which wasn't a surprise with the other ten victims this month so far. I closed her up naming her cause of death of drowning. I looked at her hand. It looked like she really fought back, but it didn't do any good, he still got to her, who ever he was.

He loved hair and fingers, and finger nails. I shook my head walking out of the room and tearing the gloves and things off of me. I threw them in the trash. I walked out with the report in hand and looked at my watch. NOON. I smiled, for food. I got in my car and dialed Bolton's number asking him what he wanted from the deli. I walked into our office thirty minutes later handing him his bag of food and sitting at my desk.

"So, what did her friends say?" I asked taking a bite out of my turkey sandwich.

"Well, her name is carol, and you know that already. She attended Jordan's High School (yeah making that up). She was friends with everyone. She had no enemies and that's all I got."

"No boyfriend?"

"Well, she had been talking to this guy over the internet, but she did that at the library because she has no computer. Her friends don't even know which computer she used. What about you?"

"Same things as the others. She drowned, which explained why her cloths were wet. He washed her hair, cut it, cut her index finger off and took her finger nails." I said placing my food on my desk, suddenly not feeling hungry. I saw Bolton place his on his desk too.

"Well, did we get any finger prints, or hair?"

"Nope, whoever this guy is, he knows how to clean up after himself." I looked at my blank computer screen.

"Ok, well, where do we go from here? I mean we have nothing."

"Well, I doubt she doesn't have a lap top or computer. Every high school student does, let's go check her house." I said standing up and wlaking out of the office with Bolton. He placed his hand on my back as we walked out. It has become an unconscious thing. Every time we walked, he put his hand on my back. I never complained and neither did her. Of course on our first case together, he had seen me in my undergarments.

But that was an accident; we went out of state for a case and were sharing a hotel bedroom with TWO beds! He walked in the bathroom forgetting I was there. He stood there looking at me with mouth hung open and I stood there in shock with my bra and panties on.

We got in his car and went off to Carol Grey's house…

A/N….ok so I know I have other stories, but I don't know, I had this idea sitting on my chest for a long time! Do you like it? Hate it? tell me please!! So since I had today off I decided to do this:) don't worry Taylor and all them will be appearing soon! So another different story…I hope you all like it. here is some INFORMATION about the characters

Troy Bolton's parents had died. He has no siblings, except one, that doesn't want anything to do with him. He was a basketball player in high school, but then changed wanting to do something different. So he went into the law in college.

Gabriella Montez's father had died a year after she had joined the force. Her father was a marine and was proud of his daughter when she had joined the FBI. Her mother Maggie Montez, was proud of her daughter too, but was always worrying about her baby girl. Gabriella has two brothers. Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about two. Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have two kids, Erica and Annabelle. Sarah and him are right now pregnant again. Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.

Sharpay and Zeke are married and have three kids. They are best friends with Gabriella.

Taylor and Chad are also best friend with Gabriella and have two kids.

Ryan and Laura are engaged and are best friend with Gabriella.

Ok I think that's it… Kelsi and Jason aren't going to be in it because then its going to be too hard to memorize everyone. So basically here we have no one not even Chad knowing about Troy. But they all will meet. Bill is an over protective brother. Yeah he's crazy! LOL:) yeah so another questions just ask me in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Killer Crime

Chapter 2

A/N ok so no Gabriella and troy never met in high school or any where else! Troy doesn't know Chad, Taylor, etc, but Gabi does! They will be mentioned!

Chapter 2 _Troy's POV_

I sat in the car driving…come to think of it I never let Montez drive the car…eh, I wonder why, but there was that one time she did yell at me and called me an ass, now that's when she drove the car, but it was out of pure anger…and I mean pure. I have no family left my sister named Samantha, she doesn't like me, but who can blame her, I was never there for her. Of course she was born when I was only 16. She was always getting mad because dad always spent time with me and not her.

I stopped at a red light and looked at Montez. Yeah we tried calling each other by our first names, but it felt weird since I called my old partners by their last names, so we stuck with our last names. She was looking out the window. It was a sunny day…I just can't believe she lasted this long with me. Usually my other partners couldn't take my anger, my thick headness-is that even a word…who cares its my mind!- anyway what was I saying…oh great I don't remember what I was saying!

"Bolton, its green." I heard Montez's voice pull me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and she smiled back. My eyes turned to the road as the car moved again. We pulled up into a drive way. The house wasn't big nor small, just the right size to fit four kids and two dogs. I opened my door and stepped out of it and Montez did the same thing. A routine.

We walked up the pavement and across the grass to the front door. It was yellow…I had seen this door this morning and it still yet freaks me out. I looked at Montez who was looking at the door. She turned her head at me and shrugged and I raised my left eye brow. Finally the door was opened by a …eh…I forgot her age, darn.

"Mrs. Grey. I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Troy Bolton from the FBI may we come in." As we walked in I walked behind Montez putting my hand on her small back. I didn't know why I did it, but hey she never complained, unlike my other partners…wait, no I'm not bisexual or gay! I'm straight I only put my hand on my GIRL partners not MALE partners! Just making that clear! We sat down in the green living room while the mother sat on the chair across form us.

"Ok, I know my partner had already asked you questions, earlier on, but we were wondering to se if we could search Carol's room."

"For what?"

"Just for some evidence Mrs. Grey." I said pippin up form my spot.

"Sure." She said getting up and smoothing out her dress. We got up and followed her up the stairs.

"Where are the kids?" I asked. They weren't there this morning, but I didn't ask why.

"There father took them on vacation for a few days. He had asked Carol if she wanted to go, but she said no and…and so this happened. If she only went with her father." I could hear the women's voice cracking as we got to Carol's room. The walls were dark blue, but then lightening up to light blue. There were drawings hanging on the wall…really good drawings.

Mrs. Grey left telling us if we needed any help, just call for her.

"So… if you were a teenager where would you hide your lap top?" I asked Montez.

"Well, I always hide mine because my siblings wouldn't leave me alone with it. I hide it in my closet." She said walking over to the girl's closet. She tried to reach up to the top shelf, but couldn't and I smiled. She was short, but hey it's ok to be short.

"Would, you stop laughing and help me here." She warned me. I stopped laughing and walked over and reached up to the shelf. I pulled down a CAP box.

"Why would you hide a lap top in your CAP cloths box?" I asked. She took the box from hands and walked over to the bed opening the box. Sure enough there it was. An apple lap top.

"Ok, let's get this down to the computer lab and see if they can get anything on It." she said. We walked out of the bed room and went downstairs. We said our sorry for your loss to Mrs. Grey and got in the car.

"So, I think we are never going to get this guy." I said pulling the seat belt over and inserting it into the holder and turning the key around and the car roaring.

"We will, but who knows, maybe he's right here on this exact lap top." She said.

_An Unknown place _

A young man in his early 30s sat in his dark apartment at his computer typing, writing about the latest news. The man closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, thinking of last nights events. And planning on how to write it.

_Flash back _

So was so excited to meet her pen-pal. I watched her as she sat at the park bench wearing jeans and a jean jacket. People passed by her and she played with her hands and a smile on her face. I sat in my car watching her…how would feel when she found out it was me…a thirty-two year old, instead of a sixteen year old. I caught a glimpse of her nails. They were painted with brown nail polish and I felt my heart leap for a bit. My eyes went over to her red auburn hair. It was shoulder length. I smiled and opened my car door open. I walked across the street with the knife in my pocket.

I reached her and sat down at the bench. I could feel her getting tense as I sat next to her. All of them were tense when I sat next to them.

"It's warm out here, huh?" I said trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah." She replied and that was all. I started bouncing my left leg, finally not taking it I pulled the knife out of my pocket and placed it against her side, now she really tensed up.

"Come with me and I won't slice your neck." The girl nodded her head. We got up with my hand around her upper arm and we walked to my car. I placed her in my back seat of the car and tied a rope around her wrist behind her back. I closed her door and went around to mine. I looked around quickly and got into the car. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was crying pleading me to let her go back to her mommy.

I started driving off and drove for hours. Finally I reached my cabin where I always did my work. It was dark out and I got out of the car and grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her into the cabin. I threw her into a closet and went into the bathroom and turned the water on in the bath tub.

Making sure the water was warm I turned off the water and got everything ready. I went to the closet where the girl was huddled in the corner of the closet trying to get away. I smiled knowing she couldn't get away. I dragged her to the bathroom where she started crying harder. She tried kicking against me and I placed her in the bathtub after un-dressing her. I placed tape over mouth as I washed her hair. I looked at her eyes; they were filled with pain and fear. I finished shampooing her and conditioning it. I untied the girls' hands.

"Dry, off and get dressed." I said to her. I walked out of the bathroom standing next to the bathroom door just in case if she ran away. Finally five minutes later she came out. Her hair still wet, but drying.

"Can I go home please?" she asking me begging. I said nothing but grabbed her arm once again and dragged her outside. I went to my left dragging her along with me into the woods. A routine for me and yet no one has caught me. Who ever they had on the case, they were idiots. Finally we reached the stream. I sat her down next to her and tied her hands up again. I took out my knife and her eyes widened. I knew she heard about those girls, because she started screaming. I put my hand over her mouth, but she kept screaming, but they were muffled.

"No one can hear you." I whispered into her ear pulling out tape and placing it over her mouth as she kept screaming and kicking. I smiled as she squirmed. I sat on her waist and took her tied hands on mine. I pulled out my knife and traced her fingers. Taking her index finger and sliced it off and blood came pouring. I looked at her face as she yelled in pain. It made my heart beat faster.

I took her finger nails and went to her half dried hair. I cut pieces off and then looked at her. Her eyes were dropping and she cried. I lifted her up and went into the river, that's where she started fighting again, fully a ware that I was going to drown her. I held her head in the water as she kept fighting. Finally I watched as her body became lifeless in my arms. I picked her up and brought her back to my car. I set her in the back seat and drove to the park. Three in the morning, no one would be in the park at that hour. I set her down next to the pound and un-tied her hands. I looked at her and at my work. Smiling, I got up and got in my car and drove home, proud of what I had done.

_End of Flash back_

The man smiled and started typing the next chapter of his story…

_A/N Ok, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! Yeah, so this is the second chapter…how do you all think of the killer?? Eh creepy huh? I was actually writing that part this morning and had my head phones on totally getting into the story, then my sister had tapped my shoulder and I got scared and jumped…so yeah and thats a true fact, I am never writing again with no one home! No that's a lie! Lol, ok so I hope you all liked this chapter!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Killer Crime

Chapter 3

**Dedications:**

**MadHatter9892 this chapter is for you because you were the first reviewer:)! **

**TO All the others! I love you guys! Thanks for supporting this story and everything! **

Chapter three Gabriella's POV

We stood right behind George who had called us with news and told us to come over there quickly.

"We have the guys screen name, but from the others it's changed. This one is NST109." He said looking at us.

"Do you have their conversations?" I asked him pointing to the screen.

"Yup, I printed them out, just like the others." He said handing me a stack of papers. I looked at them and groaned inside. I didn't want to read over the conversations. The last victim he gone into detail on how…on how he wants to do things…and on how he did things. Bolton and I walked out to eh lab together and with me holding the papers. Once we got in the car I closed my eyes tiredly.

"You okay?" I heard Bolton ask. I smiled a little; he was always the one to ask me that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…lacking sleep."

"Maybe you should go home."

"No, we still have an hour left until we can go home." I said as we pulled away form the lab and heading towards the office. My hand laid on the stack of papers as we drove. We walked over into the office and I started reading over the papers as Bolton went on to do his mountain of paper work. I had gotten onto the fifth page, when my phone started ringing. I looked at it pulling it out of my jacket pocket.

Bill.

I didn't feel like talking to family, so I pressed the ignore button, I could feel Bolton's eyes on me, but I looked at the papers. Not even a second I tore them away and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock. Ten…I wanted to go home, but that meant getting up. I shook my head and went on reading. They were talking about hobbies and mostly books…books…that was mentioned…in the other conversations!!

"Bolton, where are the other conversations?" I said placing the papers on the desk.

"Right here." He said standing up with piles of papers. He handed them towards me and I put them in nine different sections and looked through them.

"The guys like books…" I said folding my hands in my lap.

"Well he was always in the book chat rooms." Bolton said.

"I don't know what to do any more." I said standing up. It was hot in here. The weather said we were in for a really hot night. I took off my suit jacket and un-buttoned my top three blouse buttons.

"Why, Montez all you had to do was say you wanted me." I looked at Bolton who was leaning in his chair smiling. His boy-ish smile I loved so much.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Bolton." I said to him. He shrugged and looked at me still smiling. I rolled my eyes and went over to my desk picking up my suit jacket, coat and the papers. I placed my cell in my coat jacket.

"Don't stay too late." I said walking out of the office. I got no reply, but I kept walking on. I was tired. My head went back as I walked towards my car. I then focused my eyes on my car. The parking lot was empty and it was dark out. I heard foot steps behind me and I started picking up my pace. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn me around, my hand dropped everything and went for my gun.

I came face to face with Bolton putting his hands up.

"Wait, you wouldn't hurt an un-armed man, now would you?" he asked. I brought my hand down and putting my gun in its holster.

"Bolton! God, what the hell were you thinking? I could've shot you or something!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, but you forgot your keys." He said holding out my keys. I took them from him and bent down to the ground getting the papers that luckily didn't go out of order. I had everything in hand and got up.

"Next time be sure not to, I don't know, scare me!" I said as we walked to my car.

"I wasn't trying! You forgot your keys…" he said as we got to my car.

"Well, just call my name first off. I thought you…I thought you were that guy." I said looking at him.

"Montez, you think I would cut of those peoples, fingers…I think I just grossed my self out, no tacos or pizza...or anything red anymore." He said staring at the ground. I smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as I put everything in the back seat of my car and opening the front door. I looked at him. He was always so lonely. Especially when his mother died. He always spent his Friday's at home in his dark apartment. (by the way…its Friday in this!) He started wlaking away towards his car.

"Wait, Bolton, just…how about you come over to my apartment, we could have pizza." I said to him.

"But I just said I couldn't eat pizza." He said smiling. I stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, I'll see you then soon!" he said walking to his car. I smiled and got into my car and drove home.

I arrived at my building and got out of my car with coat in hand. And my keys, can't forget about my keys.

I looked at my living room as I walked into my apartment, closing the door behind me. I laid my coat on the back of the couch. I took my high heals off as I walked down the hallway and into my room. I placed them at the foot of my bed with my other shoes. I changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. It wasn't un-usual for Bolton to come over and have food with me.

He would come over with pizza and we would sit down and read over some files. It was a thing we did occasionally. I set the papers on the coffee table and got the cups and paper plates out. There was a knock on my door and I smiled walking over to it. I looked trough the pee-hole and saw Bolton standing there in a leather jacket, with a blue shirt and jeans on. I opened the door and let him in.

And no we're not a couple. You don't know many people in the office think we are. They have a pool going around saying we're secretly dating each other and trying to hide it from A.D Spindle. (There boss) Of course we weren't dating, we were professional and friends. We were there for each other through good and bad. We went over and sat down on the couch as we ate our pizza.

"So our, guy likes books…hair, fi-." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"Please, don't say it. I am eating this wonderful slice of pizza." He said. I shook my head and went onto the next sheet of paper and read it.

"Geez, all they talk about are books." I said mumbling.

"Isn't that what you do?" I looked at him.

"That's mean, but…I'm not going to say anything. Wait, look." I said pointing to another sheet of paper. Bolton scooted closer to me and I could feel his heat on my body. Our hands had touched.

"He gives her a description of him self." I said.

"Yeah, but he also said he was a sixteen year old."

"So, I mean he tall were you when you were sixteen?" I asked him.

"Montez, people grow in a different way. He could be describing people he knew…or knows."

"Wel-." I was saying, but my house phone started ringing. I ignored it and looked back at Bolton. We waited for it to stop ringing, but once it did, my cell phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes and reached for my cell phone.

"Montez, is Agent Bolton with you?" I heard my boss's voice come over the other line.

"Yes, sir he is." I said. I heard a pause on the other line, oh god…I hope he didn't think we were doing something!

"There's been another report, but this time the girl got away and they caught the guy."

"We'll be right there." I said shutting my cell phone closed.

"They caught the guy and his next victim." I said standing up and pulling on my sneakers and coat. I didn't care if I was in sweats and t-shirt, they caught the damn guy and I wanted to see him.

"Where?" he asked doing the same thing.

"Near the park." I said as we left the apartment.

A/N ok you see this was a REALLY quick update! And I mean QUICK! HEHE, it's….3:30AM here! Woo! I am soo hyper, maybe I shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee…and that because I was watching this movie and no i'm realllllyyy scared, so I'm staying up till the usn is up:) shakes head up and down)

Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, oh oh, I have a question!!! Ok well it's not q question…..yeah…oopy! hehe.

I am going to start this is thing. I want everyone to mention a story they like/love! I just want to do that and I'll read it! oh or maybe you could mention your stories! And I'll read them!!!!:) hehe I'm so happy and hyper, oh but I do recommend this one story!!

Ok so it's called, "Sharpay Evans Life Story" by MadHatter9892! I personally love the story so far!so yeah read it and review if you haven't I love it:) and have I ever lide dot you guys…wait scratch that because I have no idea if I lied or not…

Yeah so don't mind me and my…hyper-ness….hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

Killer Crime

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gabriella's POV

I sat in the passenger seat as we pulled up next to the park. There were police cars everywhere and an ambulance which I saw a Girl, maybe nineteen sitting on the edge as a paramedic wrapped something around her wrist. As the car stopped I got out un-plugging my seat belt and slamming the door shut. I walked up to the first officer I saw.

"Where is the guy?" I asked the officer.

"And who are you?" he asked. I stared up at him and was about to answer, but Bolton did instead.

"I'm Agent Bolton and this is my partner Agent Montez, this is our case and we were told that some one had caught our man." I looked over my shoulder a bit to see him put his badge back in his pocket.

"He's in the car over there and his next victim is in the ambulance." He said nodding his head to a car behind him. I looked at Bolton and he nodded his head and went over to the car as I went over to the ambulance. The girl was now sitting alone with a blanket on her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Agent Montez, can you tell me your name?" I asked the girl she looked up at me.

"Lindsay…Lindsay O'Hare. I'm twenty and…I was just walking home to see my family. I'm home on vacation." She said smiling a little, but then the tears came. I sat down next to her as she told her story.

"The man…I heard some one behind me and I heard about the man in the papers so I picked up my pace and so did he. Before I knew it he was pinning me to a van. I saw scissors' in his pocket and right then I thought this is the man that has been killing all those girls. So I yelled. Then I saw some one pulling him off, I was a n officer that I had seen earlier." The girl finished wiping her tears.

"Ok, where are your parents?" I asked.

"There coming down." she said nodding her head. I got up and walked over to where Bolton was standing at the entrance of the park.

"You get anything?" I asked.

"Nope, but come on we have to bring him to the station, they can book him there." He said. I looked in his car and saw a man sitting with his head down. I nodded my head and looked over my shoulder. There I saw a man in the shadows looking straight towards me, but I blinked thinking I was just tired. I took in a deep breath and got in the car with him.

During the whole ride I could feel the man's eyes on me. I didn't even bother looking over my back. We finally caught this guy and the case was closed; now all we had to do was the paper work…great. We got to the station and booked him and did everything we needed to do and then Bolton drove me home and I went straight to the shower.

I let the warm water wash over me as I stood under the spray. I closed my eyes wanting to sleep, but then wanting to be clean. I opened my eyes and looked at the green tile in front of me. Putting my hand on the knobs I turned it off and opened the show door and reached out on the railing to get a towel. I wrapped it around me pushing the door open so I could get out. I went over to the mirror and took my hand using it to clean the fog that was on it. I looked at the mirror and saw the bags under my eyes.

Well, it looks like tomorrow isn't going to be very pleasant. I then chuckled thinking of the time Bolton kept falling asleep at his desk and then Spindle had come in a couple of times while he was sleeping and yelled at him. I remember getting a wash marker and then drawing on his face when he was sleeping. I know it was childish, but he did call my shortie that day…as a joke of course. He woke up and then Spindle had called us in for a meeting. Bolton went in to the office with 'Screw you' written on his for head with a purple marker.

He didn't get in trouble, but then again he got a little mad at me. He got over it, no big deal. I got dressed and climbed under my fluffy quilts and laid my wet head on my pillow. I spelt in the fabric softener that was still lingering on it. I turned over and stared at the ceiling.

Fourth of July was coming up…a day to spend with my family. That of course was like…hmm let's see today was June first…a month away, sort of. I turned over again and pushed the blankets off finally feeling the heat we had outside. I looked at my phone…waiting for it to ring, but it didn't. That's when I noticed that it was blinking red.

I ignored it and closed my eyes. I've been avoiding calls from Bill. He was being an ass, since he met Bolton when I had gotten my arm starched form a bullet. It grazed me, but did no harm. He blamed Bolton for it and let's say since then they haven't been close of friends. That was October last year and I'm still avoiding him.

With my head going on and on with my thoughts I went into a into so slumber sleep.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I groaned pulling a pillow over my head. I hated mornings…I need my coffee. I finally gave up trying to fall back asleep and sat up. I looked at my empty, top of bed. Being confused I got up and looked at the side. The sheets that covered me were on the ground along with my quilt. I rolled my eyes and went over to my closet pulling out my work cloths. I pulled on my tights and then went ahead and pulled on my blouse and skirt.

I was ready for the work day, but way I needed one more thing!

I walked out of my room and into the hallway and into the living and into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. I looked at the clock. It was eight. It was too bright for eight. I popped a bagel into the toaster and went head and got my cell phone from my bed room. I walked back into the kitchen putting cream cheese on my bagel and then pouring my coffee into a plastic coffee cup and walking out of the door, forgetting my coat because it was nice out.

With a bagel in my mouth and my keys in my hand with my coffee and my phone in the other I walked to my car. Once I reached my car and looked at both hands.

"Need help?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Bolton smiling…what was he doing here? I don't know. I nodded my head and he took my keys out of my hand and opened the driver door and pressing the un-lock button and getting in. I titled my head, but shrugged walking around and getting into the passenger seat. I placed my coffee in the coffee holder and took my bagel out of my mouth and put my phone in my pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him chewing on a piece I had taken out of my bagel.

"Let's just say my car got a flat tire." He said pulling out of my buildings garage.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. I went down and there it was, so I decided to get a ride from my beautiful partner." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, but at the same time felt my stomach do a little flip.

We pulled into the parking lot of our office building and I took the last bit of my bagel. I stepped out holding the empty coffee cup in hand with my keys. It was about eight thirty as we walked in. I dumped my coffee cup into a trash as we went into the elevators. We got to our floor and passed our colleagues. I heard some whisper, "There coming in together, do you think they were…together last night?" the same thing every morning.

We went into our office and sat at our respective desks. Not even a minute later did I hear sharpening. I looked over at Bolton. He was sharpening his pencils. I shook my head, knowing what he was going to do. Our door opened and he stopped his sharpening and I placed a folder on my desk.

"There was another body. Finger cut off, finger nails gone, and hair missing." Spindle told us.

"That's impossible! We caught him last night." I said standing up and taking the folder out of Spindle hands and opening it. I looked at the pictures that were taken of it. I closed it and looked at Bolton who was now standing next to us.

"Maybe he did it before Lindsay?" Bolton said.

"No, he only has one victim a night or week. Maybe George isn't our guy and maybe he's just a rapist." I said looking at Spindle, taking my eyes of Bolton's. I could still feel his on me, but I looked at our boss.

"Well, I don't care. Montez, go do an autopsy on this body. It's in the medical center waiting for you. Bolton, go question the family. The girl was a Detectives' daughter." He said walking out of the office. I went over to my desk and got my cell phone and my keys. I looked at Bolton and gave him a nod and walked out the door to the medical room.

Medical Center

I stood at over the open body in front of me. She died of the same thing as the others did. She drowned. It was simple as that. The man was very careful of what he did. I started closing the body and as I did, I noticed something in her hand. I went and opened it and a white piece of paper stick out. I took it and opened the dampened letter carefully.

Brown…

That's all it said. I got a bag and placed it in it and hoped that the prints were on it. I went back to closing the body, but then the doors swung open and in came Bolton.

"You done yet?" he asked pointing to the body. I did three more stitched and nodded my head I covered the body with a sheet and walked out into the hallway with him taking off the scrubs and masks as I did.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Sandra, was suppose to meet up with a guy, to…to well, ok she was meeting up with a guy to get, how do I put this…busy with." He said. I shook my head a little knowing he didn't really like talking about sex.

"Her friends told me that and that the guy was thirty-two and that she did it all the time and always came back..." He continued on, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was paying attention to him…his blue eyes. They were so cute- wait Montez, he's your partner and best friend nothing more…oh and what about that guy I saw last night in the park…

"Montez? Montez, hello any one home?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just zoomed out." I said looking at the ground.

"It's ok." He said giving a small laugh.

"Oh, I found something." I said wlaking back into the room where I had done the autopsy. I heard him following and I picked up the baggie with the paper in it. I handed it to him.

"What do you think it means?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know the girl's hair was red."

"Maybe he's giving us a clue to his next victim."

"Yeah, Bolton we're going to gather all the brunettes here that can be like…millions, Bolton." I said looking at him.

"Well, let's send this to the lab and finger prints?"

"No, nothing, clean as a dog, except for that note." I said pointing the baggie that was in his hand. He nodded his head and we went out to the car that was owned by the FBI and drove to the lab and dropped off the baggie. We went back to the office; of course the outside was surrounded with cameras. This was a detective's daughter, so the media, would be involved with this a lot.

We sat in our office hearing people and phones ringing outside the door. My head turned to the clock. Five PM. I groaned as my head went back…

Unknown place

I sat back and looked at my latest chapter. This story was going to be a good one. I pushed away from the desk and got up. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I went back to the computer and went on with my next target. I needed information on her. She amazed me as I saw a picture of her start loading up on my computer. I clicked on it enlarging it. Her hair looks so nice, I wanted to touch it and run my hands through it. My eyes traveled down to her hands. Her finger nails…this is was going to be a fun time.

She was going to be my victim. I smiled and remembered how they thought that guy was actually me. Well it their mislead the guy isn't me, I'm right here. I clicked on the profile ad read it thoroughly. She liked books. She looked at her e-mail address and then went ahead and started my e-mail to her.

Dear, Amog88,

Hey my name is Eric…

A/N ok so I wrote this in 45 minutes!! Sorry for any mistakes! Wrote it during computer class and just posted it now! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! Oh and also if any one has any questions then just ask and I'll answer:)


	5. Chapter 5

Killer Crime

Chapter five!

Chapter five Gabriella's POV

It's been two days and Bolton and I have been staying here answering phone calls and trying to get leads, but none had worked. But I did do yet another autopsy yesterday. He had killed another girl, but this time she was raped. He went on form just killing them and taking their finger, finger nails, and hair to taking all of them and then raping them. There was no semen so my guess was he used a condom.

Bolton, right now was on the phone with the lab with the note.

"Any prints?" I asked looking at him as he hung up the phone. He shook his head no and I turned around rolling my eyes. The door opened and James, a colleague poked his head in.

"Spindle, said tot ell you guys to go home. And that you've been up for too long with out sleep so no arguing. He would call once they've found something." James said and walked out closing the door. I turned around and looked at Bolton who was already out of his seat and getting his coat.

"Your going home?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, I mean I'm worried about this case, but I am dead tired. Come on you have to drive me home." he said. I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the office. I went over to my desk and got my phone and keys. Great…

Walking down to the garage I looked around. Everyone was on their own case and some were on the case we had. I went over to my car which Bolton was now leaning against waiting for me. I walked over to the drivers' door and inserted the key. Behind me I felt Bolton. He wanted to drive. I left the keys in the door and went around to the passenger seat. He had gotten in and I had followed suit.

"This is going to be a fun night." He said as we drove out. That's when I saw the rain…the rain that we were suppose to have for three days…or more. I rolled down my window and put my hand out. The rain was warm in my hand. It didn't even feel cool outside it was the summer what did you expect? A clap of thunder roared in the sky and I jumped.

"You afraid of the thunder?" Bolton asked in an amused voice. I looked at him with my hand still out the window getting wet. He had his eyes on the road ahead of us.

"No…I was just surprised." I said looking forward. Ok I was scared, but I wasn't going to admit that to my partner.

"Yes, you are. Just admit it." he said looking at me then at the road.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." he said falling for my plan.

"Wait, hey no fair!" he said. I smiled and looked out my window. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. That was the first time in tow days that I felt tired. I could feel my body just plain tired and I didn't even feel it before. I felt myself falling asleep just in time for Bolton to put on the radio and turning the stations and leaving it onto one with a song played by Johnny Cash and June Carter…I think it was called "Jackson". Bolton loved him so much. I smiled before falling asleep.

I could smell rain…and someone's clone. They were close to me, who ever that person was. Footsteps, I could hear them. The juggling of keys were brought to my ears. I opened my eyes, but my body just didn't want too. Someone's arms were around me…they were strong and safe, I hope. A door opened and then some more footsteps were heard and then the closing of the door. I felt someone carrying me over to…I don't know where, but the person walked for awhile and then set me down on a bed.

I let out a yawn and forced myself to open my eyes and just in time for another round of thunder.

"Bolton." I said just above a whisper. I heard his shoes walk along my hardware floors and over to me. He bent done and looked at me.

"Get in bed." I said to him.

"Well Agent Montez, I never knew you felt that way." He said letting out one of his jokes.

"Bolton, you know what I mean; I'm not letting you sleep on my couch or walk home in the rain."

"Montez, the couch is fine." He said standing up. I grabbed his hand.

"When I was little and we had a thunder storm my dad would hold me because he knew I was afraid…" I said trailing off. He bent down taking off his shoes and I looked at my feet and noticed mine were off too. I felt the weight on my bed shift as he climbed in next to me. I know you're probably thinking there going to go ahead and do something well no.

When his mother had died he wanted me to be with him. He pulled me down and into his bed. I just laid there as he had his arms around me crying. Ever since then we were closer and closer. So this was normal, what we're doing right now that is.

I turned in bed and looked at him. He was facing me. A flash of lightening came on and I saw his face and then it went away.

"Bolton?" I asked into my dark room.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?" I asked. I could just picture him smiling right now.

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing.

"I am trying to have a normal conversation with you."

"Eh, I'm tired, you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I will see you in the morning."

"OK, see you." I said turning over and falling asleep…

UNKOWN….

I smiled. Another chapter done and only a couple more to go. I looked at newspaper in my hand. It was black and white, but I found a picture of a girl…she looked beautiful

I could only imagine what her hair felt like. I looked up at the building I was in front of in my car. I was getting information on my target, but I noticed someone was with her. Tall man, dirty brown hair…

A/N Short yes and I think you all know who his next victim is. Sorry its so short I want to update other stories for people:) well thank you all for the reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Killer Crime

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gabriella's POV

Talking…that's what I heard. I sat up in my apartment and looked at my clock. Eight fifty seven. The red blocks of numbers on my clock stared at me like they wanted something. Singing…I sat up rubbing my left eye. I looked to my left, no one there. Some one was here though. Pushing the blankets off my legs I lifted them out and placed them on the warm hard ware floor. I noticed I was in my work pants and blouse from work yesterday. I got up and started walking out of my room. I let out a yawn and looked a my kitchen table. There sat a pretty funny looking Bolton. I must've been staring at him longer then I thought because he looked up from something he was reading.

"Morning." He said with a smile blossoming on his face.

"When do we have to be at work?" I asked sitting down at a seat across from him. I looked at the table it seated only four…four, a father, mother and two kids. Kids…something I wanted my whole life and still do.

"Well Spindle said we go in at nine." He said looking at his watch.

"Which means I got to go." He said standing up and going to find his shoes and things. After five minutes of watching him running around my apartment he was ready. He went out the door and I sat in my apartment alone. It was quiet. I was use to it though I mean the quietness and the loneliness.

Placing my two hands on the table and pushing myself up I walked to my room and into the bathroom where I opened the shower door and turned on the water. I closed the door a bit and went over to the sink. I shed off my cloths and hoped into the shower and let my thoughts be washed away…at least for now.

Troy's POV

So I got a train here. It was fun; saw some very interesting people…if you could call them that. On my way to work, after showering and changing I noticed a car out in front of Montez's building as the bus passed it. I shrugged thinking it could be a new neighbor. Walking into the building everyone was still running around and the phones were ringing. I walked into the office and noticed a brunette girl sitting at my partners' desk, with her head down.

I smiled and walked over to her. I bent down with my mouth right next to her ear.

"You know I thought you got enough sleep from last night." I said. I straightened up and sat at my desk, but as I did the office door opened and in came Montez…SHIT! Who was that at her desk? She looked at me with a quizzing face and I shrugged. I'm in trouble!

"Uh can I help you?" Montez asked the lady at her desk. The women didn't look up. Montez looked at me and scrunched her nose up. It smelled and that's when I actually smelled anything.

UNKOWN

I looked at the new member that had joined me. I looked at the small tiny little fifteen year old girl who laid in the bed and in the room. I smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and over the tape on her mouth. I could see her trying to get the tape off, but it was hard when your arms were tied behind your back. I smiled as she mumbled things. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Picking up and pen and paper I started writing.

She was the one I saw last night. The one with her boyfriend as I presume carried her in to her home. He was done and taken cared of, though I hope those people do find that note I've left for them.

I heard cries from the room come and fill the cabin. The only light source was from outside that was coming through the windows.

A/N :)well I hope you all liked this chapter1 I know its short, but i wanted it to end with a cliff hanger! So all of you who thought it was gabi it wasn't:) thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all review this one even though its short, but stupid teachers are putting so much stuff on us right now!!!! But you know what I have a half day tomorrow!!


	7. Chapter 7

Killer Crime

Chapter7

RE-cap!!

"_Uh can I help you?" Montez asked the lady at her desk. The women didn't look up. Montez looked at me and scrunched her nose up. It smelled and that's when I actually smelled anything._

Chapter 7 Gabriella's POV

Ugh that smell was horrible! I tapped the women's shoulder…she didn't move. Then I shook her shoulder and I jumped back when her brown hair fell to the ground. I looked at Bolton who had his hand on the phone already. I took a step closer and lifted the person, who ever it was and they leaned into my chair.

"Oh my God…" I said lifting a hand up to my mouth.

"Shit." I heard Bolton say under his breath. He got up and looked at the body. He looked at the chest to see if it was moving up and down. It wasn't. We couldn't touch its face. The skin was cut off, or peeled off the guys face and his eyes were wide open. I turned my back and walked towards the door.

"Some one get Spindle in here!" I yelled. Everyone looked confused and looked at each other. I saw Michaels' another agent run to Spindle's office. I turning back into our office I looked at the person.

"Who could've done this?" I asked Bolton.

"Beats me, but whoever did had keys to our office and placed him in here." He said walking towards me. Just then as I turned my head Spindle stood in front of me. His head was looking forward and his eyes set on the body in my chair.

"Who did this?" he asked pushing by me and Bolton and walking up to the body and studying it.

"We don't know. I came in here. There was a brown wig on him and I thought it was Montez, but then she came in and she shook him and then the wig fell off of him…" Bolton said trailing off. I looked at him…he had a blue shirt on under his suit coat. I smiled at the tie. I had gotten it for him on his birthday.

Focus!

My eyes traveled over to Spindle who had told me to do an autopsy. I nodded my head as he walked out of the office. I looked at Bolton who stared at the body and walked out and to my car.

I rolled my head around as I looked at the open body in front of me. It took about an hour to get it here and then secure Bolton's office and mine. I looked at and stared…I've been staring for awhile…I shook my head and took off my bloody gloves. I walked over to the blood bin and lifted the top dropping the gloves in there. The large blue doors swung open and I looked over my shoulder.

"So get anything?" Bolton asked me.

"Well, besides for him liking pizza, no. the cause of death was an injection of air." I said walking over to a box and getting on another pair of gloves. Pulling them on I showed him an injection wound on the men's neck.

"Air killed him?" he asked me in disbelief. I shrugged and then nodded my head.

"We all learned it in medical school, but I forgot why it killed them. I'm rusty." I said looking at him. His eyes were traveling over the body that had a white sheet covering it up to the neck. The guy's mouth that was open Bolton looked in it, like he was going to find something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" I asked wlaking to where he was standing. I looked into the mouth. Wearing a confused face I went over to the stand where all the tools were. Picking up a terser (ok my computer would not help me with this word, so sorry for the spelling mistake! Lol, girls you know when you pluck your eyes brows, right? Well that, but it's bigger.) Like thing, I went back to the body. Opening its mouth a little more opened I got something. Pulling a folded up piece of paper out I looked at Bolton who was looking at it. I took the paper and placed my tool on the table.

I opened it up with Bolton reading over my shoulder.

_Well, I hope you agents find this note, or I'm just writing to no one right now. This guys name is Brian Jackson. He's sixteen. such a young age to die at and just to save his loved one…well I'm hoping my next target won't be hard to get. Yes I have my next target picked out and everything, silly it is. I already have my victim here right with me. _

_She's crying out for help, if you want to know that. You know you should really tell your boss to get more security; it's really lame and easy to get in since no one was there when I brought Brian in. Well I'm going to make this a short little note. How are you Agent Bolton and Montez? You mom ok Montez? I heard your father died recently, so sad. I hope your family is ok too. So sorry, I had to use your desk for this poor man. I felt that you would be honored that I did and I hope you were. I also hope you were honored that I used a brunette wig for him. It reminded me of you, you know. _

_Well I better go now; I heard her yelling for help. Bye, bye agents. I'll see you very soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Killer Crime_

I set the note down and I looked at the wall in front of me. How did he know about my father? I walked over to a counter, but grabbing the tray of tools with me. I put them in a bag and labeled the bag with Brian Jackson. We now know his name. Ripping the gloves off my hands, once more I disposed of them.

"Well we should call Spindle and tell him we know who it is and then go to the parents' house." I said standing there with my hands on my hips. My blue scrubs still on.

"No I want you to stay at the office." Bolton said looking at me, with the paper on top of the body…well Brian.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he knows you! And he knows about your father's death!" he yelled with his voice rising. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So he knew your name! He probably got my father's death because it was in the papers Bolton! He was in the marine!" I yelled at him. It was true; my father was a marine so I was always a navy brat. It never bothered me.

"Montez, look just stay at the office." He said. I looked in his eyes. They made me want to give in, but I didn't.

"Why because I'm a girl?" I asked pushing by him and then stopping at the table.

"No because…I don't want to say it…." he said trailing off. I turned around and looked at his head that was now looking at the white and green tiles.

"That's it because you think I can't even defend myself!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. A ring filled the room under my yelling and I looked at Bolton as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to get his cell phone. I walked over to where two doors stood and pushed them. Closing the doors behind me I changed into my work cloths as quickly as I could.

I absolutely hated men in the law who thought women shouldn't be in the field, especially when its 'dangerous'…ok I will admit there are times when its dangerous, but when I signed myself up for this job like other women we knew what we were getting ourselves into.

Rolling my eyes I put my shoe on and stood up making sure I had eveyrhting with me. Taking my phone and keys out of the locker, I walked out of the locker room and pass a waiting Bolton. I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me, leaving the door closed in front of Bolton's face.

Oh well he'll get over it…

"Montez, wait!" Bolton yelled.

I kept walking straight forward. He and other men were getting on my nerves! Bolton was the kind of man that reminded me why I didn't marry that guy, he was one prick. His name was Jerry Williams. We dated for three years in high school and into college. We got engaged. And we were talking one night. He said once we were married, he would like me to quit my job. I had only started the FBI then. I had asked him why and he said a wife's place was at home, cooking and crap.

HAH! I dumped him right after it.

"We have another victim." He said as I stood in front of my car. I took my keys and inserted them into the car door and turned it, waiting for the click to tell me it was open. I got one foot in and one standing on the ground. His hands were on my car door looking at me. His bottom lip was out.

"Would you like me to stay in the office, for that or do I have our permission to go." I said looking at him. I was serious. I know I'm picky, but hey I'm me and you can't change that.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying-."

"I know, Bolton, you were looking out for me." I said finishing his sentence for him.

"So are we ok?" he asked. I nodded my head and got in. I waited for Bolton to get into the FBI car that was owned by the FBI since his was still in the shop once he did I followed him to where our next victim was.

Unknown…well it's known

The sun was out…it was a beautiful day, why would I be sad? I was happy in fact. I have a view of the scene in front of me. Every agent I think was on this scene. I sat on a bench in the park as a white blanket had covered my victim. No one noticed I was here…oh well. My head turned to see two cars pulling up. My favorite people…well person, Agents Montez and Bolton.

Awe, look at how close they are. A bit too close, for my liking. She has her hair in a ponytail today. Smart girl, it's very hot out today. She stopped at the body and bent down. Lifting the sheet she looked at the girls face. She said something to an EMT and the guy walked away and came back. He handed her something and she was looking in the women's mouth. She found my note. I soon saw her pulling out a note a small one. I smiled knowing that they would be confused, but I know she wouldn't. She's a smart girl, she'll get it.

I saw her lips moving and she was looking at Bolton who just shrugged. He was looking around and finally his eyes rested on mine.

"Well, time to go." I said pushing myself up form the bench. I looked like a normal guy in the park. I was in jeans and a t-shirt, just like any normal citizen in this world…

A/N so…any thoughts on it? thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! Hopefully I'll have updates for my other stories, but no promises.

So you were all right, he's after Gabriella…or is he? And I'm going to bring in the gang in a couple of chapters! I hope because after this case is done they come in and yay! Lol, well I'm going to go to the land of sleep:) bye!

ALL GRAMMER MISTAKES ARE MADE BY ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Killer Crime

Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

My friend, my best friend since High school just died in a case that I was working on. The worst part was she was married with two kids and another one on the way. Her name was Anna Greene. She was twenty eight, just like me. Bolton was two years older.

I stood in front of the body which laid on the cold table under a sheet of blanket.

"She was raped, drowned and the rest is getting too tiring to say." I said looking at Bolton.

"Ok, but what does the note mean?" he asked.

"Well he said all answers lead to the girls foot…I looked at the foot nothing." I said shrugging.

"Open it."

"What?"

"Open the foot. Maybe he opened her foot and put something in."

"And then he stitched it back together?"

"Yeah, look Montez just try, ok?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the latex gloves. Getting the scalpel I went to the foot with Bolton right behind me. I cut the foot open and I heard Bolton let out a disgusted sigh. I smiled, he wasn't very good at this and I was surprised he was sticking around for this…maybe to read a note, which is if there was one.

Right foot, nothing and now we go to the left. And as soon as I did I saw a plastic bag covered in blood. I pulled it out and went over to the counter top and opened it. Inside was a clean white note. I pulled off my gloves and took the note, note carrying of I got my prints on it. We know he didn't leave prints on it. Like his other's they were perfectly clean.

_Well I hope Agent Montez is right next to you Mr. Bolton and if she's not then it took you longer to find this note. She'll be right beside me soon…or even now. _

Right then I could feel Bolton tense up.

_I don't know maybe I should take you too, to make you watch her die…that would be pleasure for me Mr. Bolton. I hope you found Anna. Of course you already know her Gabriella. She was your high school best friend. Sorry she had to die. Since you do the autopsy's I guess you found out she was pregnant. So sorry the baby had to die. I hope her husband's ok…now time for a little fun; I should be going I have a lot of things to do. I'll see later Gabriella and Bolton, stay clear._

_Yours truly,_

_Killer Crime _

"Ok no way in hell am I leaving you along for a second!" Bolton said to me.

"Bolton, do not start this again! I've barely gotten sleep and I don't need you down my throat! I don't care if you're trying to save me because I don't need saving! For all we know he could just be saying this!" I yelled at him and walking into the locker room and getting my stuff and walking out of the exam room, still in my scrubs.

I couldn't help myself, but look over my shoulder once in a while as I walked to my car. I threw my cloths into the passenger seat along with my phone. Driving home I couldn't think of anything about that note.

Why was he interested in me? What did I do to him?

I sat in my car as I looked at my building. I shook my head and got my stuff. I got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front doors and opened it. I walked up my four flights of stairs and to my apartment. Looking at the door in front of me I inserted my keys and opened the door. The first thing I did was turn the lights on and drop my keys in the table I had by my door.

I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom and threw my work cloths on my bed. Strange I don't remember making my bed. I rubbed my forehead. This damn head-ache! I went over to my dresser and looked at myself. I took my gun off the waist band of my scrubs pants I had on and placed it on my dresser.

I turned around and headed towards my bathroom. I leaned down and turned the facets of my bathtub on. Feeling the water and making sure it was right I added some bubbles. I straightened up and rubbed my neck. All I wanted to do was have this case solved. I opened my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

My eyes widened as I saw "She's gone Agent" written in red…blood or paint on my bathroom ceiling. He was here, or was here. I didn't know which. Maybe I should've taken Bolton up on his offer, it be right beside me.

I turned around slowly and walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Looking at the gun and my phone my eyes darted. I started heading off toward my gun, but then I felt some one push me to the ground. I landed on my arm and held in a groan of pain. I turned around resting on my back. I looked around my room, but he cut the lights. The water was running still.

I looked at my dresser and ran towards it, but the guy turned me around and grabbed my neck. I tried to get his hands off, but I couldn't. I took my foot and hit him in the groin. He didn't flinch. He just left me off the ground and sat my on my dresser. I looked to my left, it was right there. My eyes looked back at him and kicked him in the groin harder.

He took my neck and banged my head against my mirror. It shattered behind me as my head hit the glass. I would've yelled out in pain, but I knew it would give him pleasure. My air was getting shorter. I grabber, something my guess was a spray can and hit him on the head, hard. He let go of me and I ran out of my room and into the living room. I picked up the phone and dialed Bolton's number, but once I got to his second last digit the man grabbed my from behind and threw me to the ground. He sat on my back and tied my hands together. He paused for a second, looking at my nails, was my guess.

"We're going to have fun girly girl." He whispered hoarsely into my ear. His warn sticky breath touched my ear.

"Please, if you hurt me you'll be put on death row!" I said trying to get him to stop.

"I don't care. I have nothing to loose. I lost my family, once your friend put me in jail for something I didn't do and now, I'm taking you, the one and only person left in his life." He said whispering in my ear and standing up.

A/n La, la, la, la, la, la and LA!!! Sorry lol, I'm hyper, so this icky dude has Gabi now…wonder what he's going to do….:)

Thanks!

Elise Efron, but it's true all my mistakes are made by me:) and I think you did tell me, I'm not sure, lol.

Butterflygoodbye the gang and stuff wont be happening till after the case, which will be ending soon.

Chel08 I'm glad your loving this:)

HSMandChelseaFCfan I thought it was too, men are over protective, lol. Here's your update:)

edagirl321 I had fun sleeping and heres your update!

katiedabestAww, I'm so happy you think it rocks! Thank you!

bookworm3 well it's possible, but shh it's a secret ok?

kikigirl101 there's a lot of action! Lol thank you!

HSMlover4ever well here's your chapter:)

Goldhilaryfan I'm so glad this is one of your favorite stories!

claudia skyangel chapter's 5 and six? You like those, well im glad:)

larabaybee the suspense is over:)…I think


	9. Chapter 9

Killer Crime

Chapter 9

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabriella's door taking my set of keys out of my pocket. Tiredly I looked through them and found her key.

I always pick her up on Friday's no matter, what, I also just walk into her apartment, but I always cover my eyes warning her, just incase she's naked or something.

"Montez! It's me! Are you clothed?" I asked having a hand over my eyes and closing the door behind me. Usually I would have been met with one of her smart remarks, but nothing. I lowered my hand and looked around.

"Hello? Ok, Montez if you left, I am so going to kill you!" I said walking towards the hallway. That's when I noticed the water on the ground. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I took more steps and while I did I took my gun out getting ready to shoot if I needed to.

Walking into her room with my gun drawn I saw glass floating in the water and her mirror broken.

"Gabriella?" I yelled. I pushed open her bathroom door. There I saw a hand hanging out from the tub and the water still running. Putting my gun away and I ran over to her. It was hard with the water in my way, but I made it. I pulled Montez out of the water, but it wasn't her, it was a girl, another one. I checked her pulse, but it was gone. I looked around and then up at the ceiling.

"She's gone, Agent." Was written on it.

I went to my pocket to get my cell phone.

He had her and I did nothing…

An hour later…

I was in her living room not even bothering to clean up the water, although the downstairs neighbors started complaining because it was leaking. The crime scene investors were here and searching the apartment, like they would find anything. I didn't want them going through her things…

The man knew what he was doing. He killed a girl, I don't even know who she is, but says I should because on her back he wrote, and you should know her agent, take a look. I couldn't tell. He cut her face in so many ways. I knew it wasn't Gabriella, though…

When did I start saying Gabriella?

I shook me head, I just wanted her safe and not harmed, but she probably was with the mess in her apartment. The kitchen, living room, everywhere was a mess.

"Hey any word yet?" Spindle asked me.

"Uh, no not yet." I said looking at her messy bedroom. They were cleaning up the water and stuff, but I didn't notice…why would I? I needed to know where my partner was. As you can say she was my shoulder to lean on. I actually could describe her more then that.

"Look, Bolton, just take some time off and we'll call you when something happens." Spindle said to me. I looked up to my boss. He looked scared and worried too. We were all worried for Gabi…Gabi, I should call her that one time.

"No, I can't just go home. I'm staying on this case. We need to find her." I said taking one more look at her room with the people all over it and walked out of her apartment.

She was alive and we needed to find her, I needed to fin her.

Gabriella's POV

It wasn't cold, in fact It was warm and cozy, which why it would explain why I thought I was in my apartment for a moment, but then the night came back to me and my head was killing me.

I tried to move my hands, but they were taped to the head board. I closed my eyes and wished this was just my imagination taking over me, but once opened my eyes; a man was standing over me.

I let out a yell, but his hand covered my mouth and the sounds

"I wouldn't do that, little girl." He said harshly into my ear. "Now I'm going to uncover your mouth, but you have to promise not to yell, or I'll just have some friends get Bolton." He said to me. I nodded my hand and he took his hand off of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously as he walked across the room and getting a chair. He said nothing, but untie my hands.

I thought that this was my chance! My only chance and that I could take it. I lifted my leg up and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying to the ground. I didn't even take a second to run. I got up from my spot and ran out of the bed room. I looked around. I was in a hallway and I didn't know which way to go…the left or right.

I took a glance at the right and ran.

"Get back here Gabriella!" I heard him yell. I got to a stairs and ran down them. If I fell my hands couldn't break my fall since they were still tied.

I finally got to the stairs and saw the front door. Running to it and trying to open it wouldn't budge.

"Oh my god!" I whispered under my breath…crap, that's it I am so staying with Bolton on the next case.

I turned around and saw a hallway, it had to lead to the kitchen and where there was a kitchen there was a back door. I ran in the hallway and got into the kitchen. I looked at the backdoor and looked behind me…

Where was he? I took in a breath and went to the door and opened it. I felt air hit my face as I stumbled out. I knew I couldn't stop. I started running even though my feet were killing me already.

I noticed where ever we were; we were in a part of the woods. Trees surrounded the cabin as I ran. I ran as fast as I could try to get away for me life.

Right now I was going on faith to live here.


	10. Chapter 10

Killer Crime

Chapter 10

Gabriella's POV

All I could hear right now was the branches crushing under my feet, chirpings from the birds, and my breathing. I was terrified!

"GET BACK HERE!" I looked over my shoulder and the guy was running after me. I tried running fast, but this was my fastest. He had a knife in his hands.

Oh my god…where was my bravery?

I looked forward and ran trying to get my hands loose. Without knowing it I tripped over a branch that was standing out. I fell to the ground tired.

"Ow." I cried out. I landed on my arm and I think I sprained it or something. I turned over to see the man's face.

"Bitch, do you want him to die?" he asked me while bending down and looking at my arm as I held it.

"No." I let out. I watched him as he looked at my arm. He looked so caring…but how could a killer look so caring?

"Come on, you try this again then I'll kill him right in front of you." He said grabbing me by my good arm. I let him drag me back to the cabin. I needed a way out. If I didn't then I would probably end up like the other girls. But then again he did want to get back at Bolton for something…so I'm bait…

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked him as he opened the front door. He kept quiet and sat me in a chair in the kitchen. He tied my arms to the arms of the kitchen chair and went into a different room. He tied my sprained arm loose so it wouldn't hurt and that I was thankful for. He came out with a video camera and a poster board.

While he set the camera up I noticed a scare on his hand.

"Where did you get the scar?" I asked him. I saw him freeze for a minute, but he then continued on with his work. He checked the film in the camera.

"Listen to me can you read this?" he asked pointing to the poster board. I looked at it and nodded.

"When I say now, read it."

I didn't know what I looked like, so whatever way I did he didn't care. I knew I must've had dried blood on my face due to the fight back at my apartment. I just needed to sound ok in this thing.

"Now."

"Troy, if your watching this, then good you finally see what this guy can do." I closed my eyes and opened them. The first time I had to say Bolton's first name and it was like this.

"Your probably wondering where I am, well let's say I'm going…" I looked at the poster then back at the guy. I felt a lump in my throat…he was going to kill me just like the others…

"I'm going to be dead…after you watch this video." I couldn't read it anymore. I turned my head to look at the ground. I felt the man's presence behind me. He laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Which means, I'll be having something you want. Do you remember me now Bolton? You should this little gorgeous thing," he said as he touched my hair…I didn't respond, but look at the ground, "had only entered your life a week after the case. You know I've been watching you too. You look at her with love in your eyes, but I don't think she feels the same thing as you do Bolton." He kept rambling on…I don't know.

I could now feel myself on the verge of tears. I never cried…well I did, but no one has seen me cry, not even Bolton…In the FBI every women has learned not to cry especially in front of their male colleagues. We would fear they would think of us as just women who can't fight.

Before I knew it the guy had a knife to my neck. My eyes looked into the camera screen, I was scared.

"You know she's beautiful…I could just do this right in front of you, but I'm feeling a bit too nice today, but she does get punishment. She ran today, but the again I got her back. She didn't get far and her arm is swollen right now. Well she has to pay and I'm going to give you an inside peak. Let the fun begin now shall we?" Punishment…that sounded like…beatings. I didn't need this. He untied my arms from the chair, but once he did he kicked the chair and I ended up on the ground.

My head hit the hardware floor as he did so too. Next he brought his foot into my stomach four times. I started coughing and trying to get up, but he kept kicking me. I tried getting up but he kicked me in the stomach once more.

"Stop." I mumbled trying to crawl away. I wanted him to stop, just to stop and the worst part is I think he wasn't done. He walked over to the camera and turned it off and smiled at me.

The once soft face that I saw not even three hours ago was now a rough looking one. I looked at him as he grabbed my feet and dragged my body into the room I woke up in. He tied my arms to the head board and left.

My stomach hurt and every time I took in a breath it hurt. I could feel blood in my mouth, but I didn't care…I didn't care about anything. I was going to die soon, so why should I start caring?

Troy's POV

Spindle put me on desk duty till this case was over. I tapped a pencil against my desk and took in each breath. It's been two days since she was gone. Two days and I didn't know where she was, if she was hurt or anything.

"Bolton, this came in the mail for you." Agent Michaels said handing me a big yellow envelope. He walked out of the room as I started opening it. It was a video and it wasn't labeled at all. I popped it in the VCR. I saw Gabi sitting in a chair tied up.

I got up form my desk and ran tot eh door.

"Someone get Spindle!" I yelled walking back into my office watching the tape.

"What's wrong?" I heard Spindle ask just stepping into my office. I pointed to the screen. I watched the man on the screen grab Gabriella's neck and hold a knife to it. She was crying and I've never seen her cry. She looked so hurt and I just wanted to give her a hug.

He started kicking her and I could feel anger boil up inside of me. I swear once we find that guy I would kill him. I'll kill him with my own bare hands once we get to him.

"What cases were you working on before Montez came here?" he asked me trying to get my attention away from the T.V. screen where Gabriella was now being beaten up by a man that wanted revenge.

"Uh…I don't know, I had a lot of cases going on then." I said shrugging.

"This was dated two days ago." I said pointing to the screen where it had the date.

"She could still be alive, she's a fighter Bolton." Spindle said to me. I looked at him…I know he was trying to make me feel good, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm going to look at my old cases…" I said getting up and wlaking over to the filing cabinets and searching through the ones that were in the year that Gabriella had come.

"Ok, I'll go see if anyone saw him come in." he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

I turned around and looked at her desk. It was just the way she left it. There was a half filled coffee mug on her desk and the computer screen turned off.

I looked up at the ceiling. I needed her to be right here in front of me…the worst part is I'm falling in love with her.

A/N ok so how did you all like the chapter?? EH? Lol, I hope everyone had a snowday yesterday because I did and if you didn't I am truly sorry! Ok so I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I'm just being lazy right now so I'm not doing the whole thanking every, I'm sorry it sjust I have five tests tomorrow booo…ok so I hope you all review and yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

Killer Crime

Chapter 11

Troy's POV

I sat in Spindle's office with many agents. I finally found the case I had before Gabi came. I handed him the folder.

"His name is Robert Johnson and he was wanted for sixteen murders. I had caught him and shot him, but he should be dead. I don't know how he could be living. The medical examiner even said that the body was Robert Johnson." I said looking at him.

"It says he had a brother. Go questions his brother." Spindle said. I nodded my head and got out of the seat. Five other agents, me and backup drove to where Frank Johnson, Robert's brother lived. We pulled up to a white house. There wasn't a car in the drive way.

Three agents went to the back of the house with some backup and the rest went up to the door. I knocked on the door, but the door opened. I looked at Michaels' and he shrugged. I took my gun out of my holster just as everyone else did.

I opened the door slowly and looked around I gave the signal to spilt up. I went upstairs slowly. I went into a bedroom it was messy. I walked over to the bed and touched it. It was long cold.

"Bolton!" I heard my name being called. I ran out of the room and into the room where I heard someone call me. I looked at agent Michaels. He was staring at the walls and so did I.

"Oh my god…" I said trailing off. The walls had old newspapers clippings with either me or Gabi in them. Pictures of us eating lunch together or me walking her home…I turned around and saw the wall with the door labeled Victims. I went up and closed the door and looked at all the pictures that were on it. The door was filled with Gabriella.

The one thing that got me scared was a picture of her sleeping. It looked as if she was in her living room sleeping on the couch. He was in her apartment before…

"What do we do?" Michaels asked

"Call, Spindle and tell him what we found." I looked at the wall as Michaels left the room.

I just wanted to know where she was; how she was doing…I wanted to know if the person I love was alright…

Gabriella's POV

Weakness, every killer or kidnapper or stalker loves to see pain, weakness, and giving up hope. Right now I'm trying my best to show this guy, who ever this guy is to show him I'm not one of those people. Even though deep down inside of me I want to close my eyes and just…fall asleep and wish this all a dream, but one thing kept me from doing that.

Every time I closed my eyes I would see the victim's and what he had done to them…I couldn't go to sleep with those imagines in my head. Fours days…it's been fours long days since…since he video taped me…six days since my disappearance…the moon was out and the sun had went to shine over a different part of the earth. It was quiet.

I could hear the crickets and the owls…you know if I hadn't just been beaten three hours ago and not kidnapped, I would totally love this…just being in the city you forget what it's like out in the woods with no light or anything. A step.

My eyes quickly flew to the door. There he was standing there with a smile. He always had a smile. I don't know why, but he always did.

"How are you doing?" he asked me.

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring his questions.

"No, no, no, I ask the questions, you don't." he said walking over to the bed where I was tied up in. I looked straight into his dark green eyes.

"I'm fine." I said taking my eyes from his and looking somewhere else.

"Robert, its Robert Gabriella. Your partner and I had…a very interesting time together."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because he killed my brother. He killed the only person left in my family!" he said to me.

"Then why hurt all those women?" I asked him.

"To feed my addiction."

"What…" I said trailing off.

"I killed women before, but never did I rape them or collect their hair nor nails. I killed them because I thought that they were all whores. Your partner thought he caught me, but instead he caught my twin brother and shot him. I've been planning my revenge ever since. I've watched you two, interact and you both seem comfortable with each other, so I thought he took away my brother why not take away the only person left in his life." he said shrugging. He turned around and went into the hallway and brought back in a tray.

"Come on you need to eat." I looked at him and eyed the food. I haven't eaten since the morning of my kidnapping. Everyday he would tell me to eat, but I wouldn't go near the food. I would rather die then eat his food.

"No." it was my simple reply and he would stand there and stare at me for while then leave the room with the food. I know it wasn't good for not eating because my strength was slipping away, but as long as I slept at night I would be fine…I hope.

There were cracks in the painted walls. I would count them as my day passed. The cabin was quiet except for typing…my guess was he was either writing a letter or a book. A book, he could be writing about his crime…

I looked at my restraints and pulled at them. The tape was cutting into my wrists a little bit. My right hand was getting out perfectly. Finally I got both my hands out and looked at my wrist they were red, but I had to move quickly. This was my second attempt and I hope it worked.

My hands went to my feet and I started untying them as I kept glancing at the door. I placed my feet on the ground and looked at the door. I stood up and started walking towards the door looking out into the hallway.

My ribs, ankle and arm hurt, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I closed my door and looked over at the trunk. I went over to it and pushed it against the door. It was so heavy, but light at the same time. I was curious, so I opened the top and brought a hand up to my mouth.

This guy was some sick joke…

I looked up at the door and then stood up. I limped towards the window and opened it. I looked to my right and to my left, but as I looked forward I saw him, Robert that is. He was staring straight at me. I shut the window quickly and looked around. Where do I hide? There wasn't anywhere. There was banging on the door. I looked at it as I stood against the wall, watching the door.

Finally after he took forever he got in, but pushing the trunk over and letting everything spill out. The smell of it made me want to throw up. His eyes were bright shot red and he looked pissed. I could feel my breathing rate pick up and I watched him as his eyes traveled over to the trunk and then at me. He walked towards me and hit the wall beside my ear. I closed my eyes and licked my lips and opened them again.

"What did you do?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Nothing, I swear it was an accident." I said to him. He grabbed my head in both hands and my eyes widened.

"I tried to be nice to you! I didn't want to hurt you only him!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him in fear, what was he going to do?

He let out a huff as he threw me on the bed I was on not to long ago. I saw his face come into clear as he stood over me. He hovered over me and his hand went to my pants. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"TROY!!!!" I kept yelling his name over and over and a couple of help me's hoping someone would hear me.

He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered into my ear.

"You won't be yelling his name during this sweetheart."

I looked at his face and started crying. I could feel the tears running down my face, some going into my mouth and some running down my neck. I officially let him see the weakness and pain he was causing me. I let my guard down and now everything was going downhill too…

A/Nok sorry if Troy's POV was sloppy! I kind of didn't know what to do for him. So thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! It's finally mid-winter break! Woo!

HSMandChelseaFCfan I know, but Gabriella will get away soon…I think…

Chel08 You live in Florida??? Oh my god I always wanted to visit there and I'm getting my wish! Lol I'm going there in June! Thank you:)

Elise Efron Agh my tests were umm…fun….right lol. Well here's the deal you can kill him when I'm done ok?

Katiedabest LOL, have fun on your holiday!

bookworm3 steps back wow lol just kidding! Uh the scar, the scar, the scar…that will be revealed soon….i think.

kikigirl101 Everyone loved that he admitted his feelings…now one problem, we need Gabriella to admit her feelings!

Butterflygoodbye hey! Here's your chapter, and Troy will be busting through those doors sooner or later.

HSMlover4ever Well you found out what he did to the guy!

Ledagirl321 Lol, no the rape not on tape, but your welcome for the update!

Larabaybee Ok, just breathe in and out! Ok? Ok.

Foreverlily lol, yes Troy finally admitted his feelings! But yeah she's still in that cabin with Robert…scary.

SilverConlon I'm sorry I stopped there, but I had too!

claudia skyangel Well I'm glad! Woo! Haha thank you for reviewing:)

gogopoleen No being in the FBI or being a cop you can't be with your partner, like in a relationship and he thinks that they'll be split up or something. I should've put that in the story, sorry!

Beautiful-Romantic is it too late now?...

HSMCaga15 Why are you sad:(

WhatWouldRonandHermioneDo heres your update!

Goldhilaryfan he will find Gabi…or will he?

A/N Ok, so one question!

What do you all think is in the trunk that has Robert so mad?


	12. Chapter 12

Killer Crime

Chapter12

Gabriella's POV

I felt broken inside. How could do this if I was violated in most ways women didn't want to be violated in.

Robert stood up and zipped up his jeans. I didn't move afraid he would want to do it again. I closed my eyes and pictures myself at home in my apartment sleeping. I opened my eyes because the bed shifted. Robert had leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You were wonderful." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help, but let more tears slip form my eyes. I got the tape beside the nightstand and tied my hands to the bed post and brought my pants back up to my waist. He went over to the trunk and looked at it.

"You ruined it." he said to me. I closed my eyes again and opened them back up. I looked at him as he picked up the remains of a body. Yes there were remains in the trunk and also pictures and a baseball glove. I saw him place the remains in the trunk and pick up the flowers that were long dead in it too. He picked up the baseball and the baseball glove.

"Frank, my brother…he loves baseball. Excuse me I should say he loved baseball." He said standing up and closing the trunk and putting it back in the original place. He closed the door softly behind him and I let out a sib. I started crying and I couldn't find a way to stop.

It hurt so much and I couldn't make the pain stop. I looked at the window, the sun was now rising and I just wanted to go to sleep. I cried myself to sleep and I had a dream, but what was in it…I don't want it to happen.

Troy's POV

Once again I sat in the office Gabi and I shared. I stared at the open door. I could see everyone running around and answering phone calls.

"Troy?" I looked up and saw Mrs. Montez. I stood up and stared at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez." I said to her. She looked so sad. I could see the pain in her eyes, like it was glowing like light for everyone to see.

"Are there any leads yet?" she asked placing her coat and purse in the chair across from Gabi's desk.

"Um, no, but we're working hard on it." I said looking at her. She looked worn out.

"Um, they said…they said that she was kidnapped by that…the guy that likes nails and that stuff. Is that true?"

"Mrs. Montez…I wish it wasn't true, but it is and I'm sorry. I told Gabi that she would stay with me, but she insisted…well ordered me to leave her alone and that she was a big girl. Mrs. Montez I am so sorry, I should've protected her no matter what she said." I said to her. I looked at Mrs. Montez and she had a smile on her face a sad one.

"She was always stubborn. When ever she fell she refused to cry or go to the doctors." She said giving a small laugh.

"You called her Gabi." She said looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've just-." I was saying, but she cut me off.

"No, it's ok. It's nice to see you call her Gabi instead of Montez." She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Bolton, we have a lead." I turned around and saw Michaels'' there at the door.

"What is it?" I asked waking over to him.

"A couple were in the woods when they were passing a cabin. They heard someone yelling for help and a guy named Troy…this might be her." He said looking at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mrs. Montez with her hands folded and brought up to her chin.

"Mrs. Montez, I need you to stay right here. I'll call you once we have her ok?" I asked her getting my coat. She nodded her head.

I walked out of the office with the others. We would meet the backup around the Cabin. We didn't want to scare him off and hurt Gabriella. I sat in the car as O'Conner drove the car. Finally we pulled up about half a mile away form the cabin. We got out and all put on bullet proof vests just in case.

"We all set?" O'Conner asked. We all nodded our heads and started heading towards the Cabin.

Gabriella's POV

I could hear him yell from down stairs, his typing stopped and now he was stomping up the stairs. He slammed open my door and I started to get scared again. He had the same look in his eyes as he did last night.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound calm. (hey that rhymes!! Hehe)

"Your friends are here." He said untying me, but keeping my hands bond together.

"I want you to be as quiet as you can. If you scream I'll kill you slowly." He said dragging me down the stairs and tying me to the same chair he used on the tape.

Troy's POV

We all hid behind trees and bushes anywhere we could find. I looked out from the bush that I was in with Michaels'. The front door of the cabin opened and everyone had their guns drawn.

"I wouldn't shot, if you do I can just kill your pretty little friend here!" the man yelled.

"Everyone lower your weapons!" I yelled to everyone. I turned my attention back to Robert.

"I want Troy Bolton in here, now! We have some things to talk about" he shouted. I was just about to stand up, but I felt O'Conner pull me back down.

"You can't go in there!" he whispered.

"And if I don't he'll kill Agent Montez." I whispered back putting my gun in the back pocket of the jeans I had on. I started wlaking towards the Cabin with my hands held up in the air. He stepped aside for me to get through. Once I stepped into the cabin he shut the door behind us. I looked Gabriella; she looked so small in that chair. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was drifting off to sleep.

"So, now you get to see your precious Gabriella." He said walking around me then over to Gabriella. He kicked the chair and she jumped up.

"Gabriella, your prince has come." He whispered into her ear. I could feel anger rise up in me as he touched her shoulder.

"What do you want Robert?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Nothing just to have some fun and take something very dear from your heart away." He said pulling out a knife and bringing it to her neck.

"Take the gun out from your back pocket and any other weapons, or Cinderella here gets a slice and dice." He said looked at me. I looked at Gabriella and could see in her eyes that she was scared. She kept mouthing shoot him, shoot him…

I shook my head no and took my gun out and slid it across the ground and to his feet. He bent down and picked it up and placed it in his own pocket.

"Well, as you already know, Cinderella here has had a rough time." He said smiling and taking the knife away from her neck.

He turned his back and placed the knife on the counter behind him and turned around and looked at me.

Gabriella's POV

I felt Roberts hands run through my hair and I closed my eyes. I wanted this all to be over, but I knew it wasn't going to be over.

"Gabriella and I had a great time last night." I opened my eyes remembering the events.

"Stop!" I yelled from my spot.

"Did I say you could talk?" he asked me.

"No."

"Do you want me to repeat the steps?"

"No." I said as my eyes watered up. I looked at Troy he looked scared.

"Robert let her go; this is between me and you." Troy said talking a step forward. And in one move the fun came out from Roberts pocket and was now against my temple. The cold metal was against my head and I think I had a clear picture of what was going to happen next….

"You just moved agent, I think you should say good-bye to your love." He said…

A/N……(Looks around) am I in trouble? ….I hope not because if I am I can't finish writing this story (shrugs) :)

Ledagirl321 Lol it's easier for me to write Gab's, I don't know why though.

HSMandChelseaFCfan yes poor Gabi, but poor Troy too. He feels guilty

Elise Efron Do-da, do-da! Lol

kikigirl101 haha, nice review!! And thank you!!! Oh and by any chance when are you updating your story?

Beautiful-Romantic Well Troy found her! But wshe's going to die…so yeah.

Butterflygoodbye she made him mad…uh-oh! But look Troys here!

larabaybee Ok your breathing that's good! Lol

HSMlover4ever Bolton found her! Woo!!

Diana hehe I'm glad you like the story!!!

claudia skyangel :) hey!

Chel08 Poor Gabi yes… but hey look Troy here!

Was this a fast update or what????


	13. Chapter 13

Killer Crime

Chapter 13

Previously on Killer Crime (hehe I sound like a TV show!)

"Robert let her go; this is between me and you." Troy said talking a step forward. And in one move the gun came out from Roberts pocket and was now against my temple. The cold metal was against my head and I think I had a clear picture of what was going to happen next….

"You just moved agent, I think you should say good-bye to your love." He said…

Gabriella's POV

I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to enter my brain. Gunshots were being fired, but I was dead…I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes and saw Troy holding a gun in his hands. I looked down to the ground and breathed heavily. He was dead. He was dead, but then I could feel pain shooting trough my arm. I looked down to my shoulder. A bullet had entered my shoulder.

The last thing I saw was Troy standing over me and saying, stay with me Gabi…

_Two days later…_

My eyes shot open as I looked up at a white ceiling. It was a dream. A nightmare actually, but then I looked around the room…it was real. I felt a shiver come over me, but pass. I looked around the white hospital room. There were balloons and cards saying Get Well!

My shoulder hurt like hell! I went to bring my hand up to it, but someone was holding it. I looked down to see Troy holding it. His forehead on my bed and his back showed that he had even breath's meaning he was sleeping. He looked a mess, with his hair all over the place.

I had to smile at him. His neck would hurt once he woke up. I brought my left hand to brush a piece of his hair out of his eyes. I didn't care if my arm was protesting it…he looked so cute when he was asleep.

I closed my eyes to see if I could remember the last events and as I did I saw Roberts body on the ground and him calling my Gabi. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could get use to that…him calling me Gabi. My door opened and there stood a very happy looking a mother. It looked like tears were glistening in her eyes. A smile placed on her face.

I brought a finger up to my lips and pointed to Troy. She ran over to me and hugged me lightly.

"I'm so happy your alive." She whispered to me.

"I'm happy too." I said smiling back at her. She started to cry which made me wanted to cry. I felt a squeeze on my hand and saw Troy was waking up.

"Awe, sleeping beauty awakens!" I said teasing him.

"Well you were the one who was sleeping for two days." He said rubbing his eyes, but still holding my left hand.

"Gabriella, I'm going to call everyone, I'll be right back." My mother said smiling and leaving the room. The room was silent as Troy still held my hand.

"They gave me…did they give me the pill?" I asked him looking down at the hospital bed sheets.

Yeah they did and they took all the tests, you were negative for everything, but the pregnancy test they won't know till next week or so." He said nodding his head.

"Troy, you look like hell go home." I said looking at him.

"No I'm not leaving you, Gabi. I left you once and I'm not leaving you again." he said shaking his head. I smiled at him at he looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You called me Gabi, you never did that." I said rubbing my thumb over his hand.

"Oh sorry, I didn't-t mean too." He said.

"No, its ok I like it, you calling me Gabi…" I stared at him and realized how blue his eyes really were. The door opened and I looked at it. I recognized Agent O'Conner walking in with some flowers.

"Hey Montez, I heard you woke up." He said smiling and handing my flowers. The hand that Troy once held was let go once O'Conner came in. the warmth left it and I want his hand back in mine.

"There nice." I said smiling as Troy took them out of my hands and putting them in a vase.

"I know this is hard, but it's the rules…I need you to tell me everything that happened." He said looking at me.

"Why does it matter, he's dead. Isn't he?" I asked them.

"No, the bullet only grazed his neck and he's alive and well, but there are guards standing outside your door and his, just in case." O'Conner's said pulling a chair over and sitting down.

He's alive…no not now I am not breaking down now, just wait for everyone to leave, just be professional about this.

"Umm…what do you need to know?" I asked him.

"What happened in that cabin?"

"Uh… nothing, I just tried to escape two times, I was beaten and I refused to eat…um, in the room I was in there was a trunk. It was a big trunk. There was a body in there with pictures and things. Did you get it?" I asked them.

"Yeah, it was his brother. We dug up his brothers' coffin and saw that it was empty." Troy said.

"Do you know what he did with the fingers and stuff?" I asked.

"He ate them…with his peas." O' Conner said. I could feel some vomit rise in me, but I swallowed it.

"Um, ok." I said looking at my fingers.

"Did he rape you?" O'Conner's asked.

"Uh…it's in my medical report; I don't think you need me to say it." I said. And I knew that he did in fact need me to say it.

"Montez, I know it's hard for you but, I need to know." He said to me. I leaned my head back into the pillows and closed my eyes.

"_Troy! Help me!" I yelled at Robert pulled my pants down. I kept kicking and kicking and kicking, but not matter what, he got his way as he raped me. _

I reached my hand out for Troy to take and he did squeezing it to let me know he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes." I replied opening my eyes with tears blurring my vision. The room was silent, but his voice asked another question.

"More then once?"

"No, just once, when I found what was in the trunk." I said. We talked more and he left, finally.

"How's my ankle?" I him looked at the arm that a bullet shot through, but also the arm that I had sprained.

"It's good, you didn't break it, but you sprained it just like your wrist." He said.

"Well I guess I'm on desk duty for awhile." I said smiling at him.

"Actually, house duty." We both looked at the door and saw Spindle.

"Your mother called me. Glad to have you back Montez." He said looking at me.

"Hi, Spindle." And once again Troy's hand was away from my hand.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down in the chair that O'Conner had held before.

"I'm doing great; I wish everyone would quit asking me that! It's not like I nearly died!" I said throwing my left arm up in the air. I heard a chuckle and looked at Troy.

"And what's so funny Sleeping Beauty?" I asked him.

"Well you were the one who was sleeping for two days. It's just funny to see you raise one arm, is all." he said folding his hands in his lap. I rolled my eyes.

Soon feeling tired I went to sleep. All I could think of was I was out of danger and I was home…well not home, home, but I was safe.

Troy's POV

I watched as she slept peacefully. There were bruises on her face and arms, but she was ok. She was alive and well in the hospital bed. The doctors said she had lost weight and Gabi looked so small. I knew she would want food; she was the food kind of girl.

She started to stir, but didn't wake. A smile crept onto her face and I wondered what she was dreaming of. She didn't looked infected with the fact that she was raped or beaten, but when it was brought up you could see the events replay in her eyes.

The door opened and I looked at it as my thumb rubbed against Gabi's hand.

"Hey, Mrs. Montez."

"Troy, you should go home and shower. I have to tell you this, but you smell." She said putting her coat and purse in a chair and sitting in it.

"I know I just don't want to leave her, just in case." I said looking at Gabi.

"You love her?" she asked suddenly. Now usually I would go straight ahead and deny it as Gabriella and I do in the office with the others when they ask us if we were in love or engaged.

"Yeah." I whispered still looking at her face.

"We knew it." confused I looked over at Mrs. Montez who was smiling brightly.

"Huh?"

"Well around the house back in New Mexico we always talk about you to her when she comes over, but of course she's stubborn about it. When ever we mention you, you can see the heat rise up into her cheeks as she blushes and smiles." She said looking at her daughter I looked down at the floor then back at Gabriella….

MY question is now…does she love me…

A/N LAAAAAA!!! DEEE DOOOOO!!! Hehe, ok I'm done, my singing is over you can all un-cover your ears now! Haha. So...yeah this was a VERY FAST update man…I can't believe I am updating this fast for you all….my guess is because I love you all:) yay!

Hmm…ok so the next couple of chapters aren't going to be about being in the FBI it's going to be about Gabriella, her family and Troy! Of course how can I forget Troy! I mean if I didn't have Troy who would she marry…a rock?!

I said too much haha so now you all know they will be getting married! Yay!

Uhh…I don't really feel like having Gabriella have nightmares and I know victims have nightmares, but yeah just not in this story ok? Gabi and Troy will talk about it once n' a while, but that's it, ok? Ok!

Elise Efron Were you checking your e-mail every five minutes? Haha well I'm glad you were so excited for this chapter!

HSMandChelseaFCfan I know it was a very fast update, but I think this was my fastest update yet!

WhatWouldRonandHermioneDo thank you!

BostonSk8er9 here's your second update today!!!

bookworm3 hides in a bush I'm SORRY!!!! The pregnancy tests didn't come back yet! I swear!!!

kikigirl101 :(….i wouldn't kill Gabi off ever…welll I will but not in this story! Oh and update Vanessa or Gabriella!!!!

Ledagirl321 MAN! I had to sit here and write while my brothers were baking! "'I got the tape beside the nightstand and tied my hands to the bed post and brought my pants back up to my waist.'" OPPS!!! LOL uuuhhhh I meant he got the tape and tied my hands to the bedpost and yeah lol, sorry! The repeating of the steps meant the rape.

blonde-gal was this fast or no?

Beautiful-Romantic she didn't die…or did she?? This could all be in Troy's head… you all may never know!

HSMlover4ever eh I should've killed her… but it may be a dream! zips mouth up

BrazilianPrincess heres Da update!!

Goldhilaryfan Troyella, will be coming my dear! There will be kissing!!!

claudia skyangel Aww!!! Your making me tear!! Lol, thank you so much!!

Larabaybee (runs into the bushes again!  
) JUST BREATHE!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Killer Crime

Chapter 14

Gabriella's POV

_One week till July Fourth…_

(ok we all know that I am no medical person! So I'm making this up!)

I walked around my apartment getting things packed. I have news, great fantastic news! I'm not pregnant! How great is that? I mean it's wonderful! Ok I'm going to calm down.

My ankle was doing great and I was able to walk without a cane. My arm and shoulder didn't hurt at all now and I was fine, perfectly fine. The cuts and bruises had healed and gone away, but I did have a scar where I was shot, that meant questions were going to be asked at this Fourth of July party.

The first few days when I came back here I had nightmares, but they past since I saw a therapist. I sat down writing thank you cards, for all the flowers and stuff when I got home form the hospital.

Right now Robert was in jail for life and no parole, which I was thankful for, but let's get off that subject for one whole week I'm not suppose to think of work. I'm supposed to think of fun, but the heat outside was killing me!

I looked at the suit case on my bed and looked around to see if I forgot anything. Nope nothing. Now you see every time we have one of these things I let loose and forget about everything. Do you all want to hear a secret?

Knock, knock…

Opps! Can't tell you some one's at the door.

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Troy standing there in kaki shorts and a white t-shirt and sandals. My mother had insisted he had come and with my mother there were no arguments.

"Hello, bugger." I said stepping to the side.

"That is so not nice." He said. I smiled, ever since, my uh…accident we've gotten so much closer and I mean closer! I didn't even tell him I loved him, but of course why would love me? I mean if I told him that would ruin our partnership and our friendship.

"So, where are your bags, we have to hut the road!" he said slapping his hands together.

"I'll get them." I said turning to go into my room.

"Nuh-uh Doc, said your not allowed to lift anything heavy for another week or so." He said stopping me.

"And you actually listen to them?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, when I'm sick and you tell me to go home and stuff I listen." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, ok, but other times you ignore me and stay at work and end up getting me sick. There in my bedroom." I said picking up my bag and sunglasses. Two minutes later he came out of my room with my two bags. We went to his car and he placed the bags in the back seat. We got into the car and buckled up and rolled the windows down.

"Are you sure, your mother wanted me to come?" he asked before turning the car on.

"Troy!" I yelled.

"You're taking advantage."

"Huh?"

"Every chance you get you say Troy, admit it you love me!" he said smiling. Eh…I shouldn't tell him.

"Sorry, I love Skippy." I said smiling and looking out the window.

"Who's Skippy?"

"You'll see." I said as I tied my hair up in a ponytail.

(So, how are you all doing? Good I hope lol, now I have no idea how long it takes to get to Albuquerque! So yeah I'm making up the time zones!)

Troy's POV

I looked to my right and saw Gabriella sleeping. I had to smile at her, she looked so peaceful. I turned my eyes back on the road. I was pretty nervous of going to this party, but her mother insisted and I couldn't argue with her mother.

Her mother promised she would keep the whole me loving Gabi a secret. At least I hope, now my problem. Her big brother Bill. I remember the last time we saw each other. He was yelling at me because Gabi had gotten grazed by a bullet and he blamed me for it. But I never met Charles, let's hope he likes me.

And if he doesn't then…I can just hang around Gabi and follow her like a lost puppy. That's what I did at the FBI dance last year. She dragged me to it and I hate those events.

I looked at the piece of paper down in my hands. House 337. I drove slowly and looked at each house's number as I did. I found house 337 and parked right in front of the house. There were balloons on the railings of the entrance of the front door.

(ok the house is exactly the same as in the movie)

I turned off the can and unbuckled myself. I laid a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Gabi, come on wake up we're here." I said. I looked at my watch six PM.

"Gabriella!" I said. She shot up and looked around and groaned.

"You ruined my dream!" she whined.

"Was I in it?" I could see the heat rise into her cheeks as she tried not to smile. I pinched her nose and got out of the car and locking it as she got out too, with her bag. I went to the trunk, but Gabriella called out to me.

"Leave it I'll get Bill and Charles to do it!" she yelled. I ran up to her as she just walked right into the house, but once we did walk into the house. She was attacked by little kids.

After the hugging was done we all went into the living room as the kids went into the backyard where it air had cooled down.

"Guys this is my partner Troy Bolton. Troy this is Bill, his wife Tara, Charles, his wife Sarah, Sharpay, her husband Zeke, Taylor, her husband Chad, Ryan and his fiancée Laura." She said pointing everyone out. I waved and they waved back.

"Gabriella! I thought you would never come!" we both turned to see her mother walking out of the kitchen. She hugged Gabriella and then me.

"Well, if Troy had gotten to my apartment faster maybe we've would've came earlier." She said eyeing me.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted we stopped at McDonalds!" I said.

"Honestly, cannot believe how you eat all that crap and you two don't gain any weight." Her mother said rolling her eyes.

"Hey we run all day and it sucks." Gabriella said.

"Where yeah, where are your bags?" she asked looking at our empty hands.

"Oh we left them in the car; I was hoping Bill and Charles would get them." Gabriella said smiling at her two brothers. They stood up and hugged her on the way. Charles shook my hand, but bill just glared at me. We both took a seat on the couch.

"How far along are you?" I asked Sarah.

"Six months with twins. They are a pain in the butt." She said.

"Hey, twins are not pain in the butts." Sharpay said defending herself…I think. She turned and looked at me.

"Ryan and I are twins." She said. I nodded my head.

"Gabi, you're staying in your old room right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah just leave them in my room." she said nodding.

"And what about Troy's stuff?" Charles asked.

"My room too." She said smiling. I could've sworn Bill gave me a dirty look.

The rest of the night was spent talking and kids interrupting us and some asking me questions. It was one in the morning and everyone had either wine or beer, but Gabriella didn't have anything since she wasn't allowed too. We went up the stairs and into her room. I looked around and saw pictures, a desk, bed, nightstands and a lot of books.

"You were an active reader." I said pointing out.

"Yea, I guess I was." She said looking at her bookshelf. She walked over to two doors where I realized led to a balcony; she opened them and walked away.

"Doesn't your mother have on the AC?" I asked her and she bent down and unzipped her bag.

"No, she turns it off at night." She said.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"In the bed."

"But where are you sleeping?"

"In the bed." She said looking at me weirdly.

Ok I know your all going to say, but just a few weeks ago you were cuddling with each other in her bed, well that was before I found out I loved her!

"Ok." I said heading to h bathroom in her room and changing into flannels pants and a clean t-shirt. When I came out I found she had changed into a tank top and boy shorts. She had nice legs…

"Troy!" she said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I uh, yeah." I said rubbing my head. She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.

I placed my cloths in my suitcase and climbed into the bed. I turned on my side so I was looking at her.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hey." I said replying back.

"How do you like the family and friends so far?"

"I barely talked to them."

"True…tomorrow we're going down to the beach."

"Is there any chance I can get out of it?"

"Nope."

I smiled and turned to stare at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

A/N ok I know now a very important chapter but I have…..eh six or more to go! I mean hello! I have to get Gabi to admit her feelings and Troy to ask her the question! Duh and you'll find out who Skippy is! Of course I'm basing Skippy on a real…animal.

Ok and yeah lol, so this chapter was boring I know, but hey it will get better…I think I don't it depends how you guys look at it:)

Foreverlily the test was negative woo! Now only if we could get Gabi pregnant with Troy's kid..hehe

HSMandChelseaFCfan it was cute? Awe, I didn't even realize it was cute1 lol din-dong!

blonde-gal that was no dream! Haha, but I was thinking of it being a dream, I actually had a really good dream last night of it being a dream because Troy would've been tutored if it was a dream….but yeah I figured that yo guys would kill me, so I said to my evil brain, no we can't do this to them! lol

soccerfriends118 thank you!:) I hope you liked the update!

BostonSk8er9 I don't get it! why does everyone think that holding her hand is cute? Lol, just joking, but the hand thing is something my boyfriend would do so I was like….hmmm let me do that! Lol.

Chel08 You can't slap love into her! I mean you could…by drugging her and all. a sequel? Let me get through this one first lol! I have…three sequels waiting for me right now haha, but you know what…I like that idea…mawahahaha! And no worries she isn't pregnant!

Butterflygoodbye nope she's not dead, but I should've made her dead…JOKING! Lol. But killing him off would've made a lot of confusion… you'll see lol.

Larabaybee he does love her! And I wrote that part because I was hungry lol!

HSMCaga15 good I'm glad your not sad! Lol.

luvu4ever nope no pregnancy here…yet.

Ledagirl321 haha they bake! And there really good too! Lol, yeha you got an update form me! Woo!

Beautiful-Romantic hmm, I'm thinking six chapters…not sure!

bookworm3….if he did I would kill him! Lol no he doesn't like Gabi.

You know you are all making me want to update faster! Lol, I don't know why, but I like updating this story A LOT!

Ok ummm…. Lets see Chel08 had mentioned a sequel to this story. I was wondering would you all want a sequel. Just say it in your review!

Ok also I need help with names! Lol.

Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about two.

Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have two kids, Erica (five) and Annabelle(three). Sarah and him are right now pregnant again.

Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.

Sharpay and Zeke are married and have three kids. So I need names for them! They have two boy and one girl. Any names?

Taylor and Chad have two kids and both are girls, any names?

Ok, so Woo! I am going to go sleep I'm tired, and that I have to update some other stories.


	15. Chapter 15

Killer Crime

Chapter 15

NAMES AND STUFF

Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about two.

Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have two kids, Erica (five) and Annabelle(three). Sarah and him are right now pregnant again.

Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.

Sharpay and Zeke are married and have three kids. Christopher is ten. Ethan is six. And then Isabelle is three.

Taylor and Chad have two kids. Arianna is six. Kristy is two.

Chapter 15 Troy's POV

There's yelling. I shot up in bed and noticed I wasn't in my room, in my apartment, but then I remembered Gabi dragged me along on her trip. I turned my head and there she was wrapped in blankets and in a small ball. She was crying and whimpering.

"Gabi?" I asked, but once my hand touched her shoulder she let a sob out.

"Gabi, it's me Troy." I said. I knew she was having a nightmare, but my problem is that she told everyone even her therapist that she hasn't had one for a while.

"Troy?" my attention was brought back to her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"I…I'm fine, what time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Ignoring her question I stared at her, my hand still on her shoulder.

"You had a nightmare." I said to her. Her eyes met mine.

"You were crying and…how come you didn't tell anyone?" I asked her. I wanted to know why she couldn't tell anyone.

"Because everyone already has seen me vulnerable Troy. Everyone has seen me beaten and everyone knows tat I was raped. I just wanted everyone to stop so I lied to make my therapist let me go so everyone would stop talking." She said getting out of the bed.

"So you never use to think of what people thought you of you Gabi."

"Yeah, but that was before I was raped, Troy. I mean sure in other cases I've been held hostage, but being kidnapped and rapped, I just…and especially for your doing! The only reason why this happened was because of you." She said looking at me.

It was my fault…if I had made sure that that man on the table years ago was Robert then all those women wouldn't have been killed.

"Your right." I said looking down at the bed sheets.

"No, Troy I didn't mean that. I'm just mad…you know it wasn't your fault." She said walking around the room and sitting next to me on her bed.

"But in a way it is, you know?" I said looking at the carpet now.

"But you know what with me being kidnapped it made me realize something." She said. I looked up at her face to see a little smile.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"Gabi and Troy come on you lazy butts!" the bedroom door opened and in came Chris.

"Come on Grandma wants us down stairs now!" he said. I smiled at how he called Gabriela's mother grandma, when he's not even related to her. Even though I wanted to know what Gabriella was going to say, we got ready and went down stairs. The kitchen smelled like bacon and such.

There were kids running around and squealing and adults talking. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Gabriella.

"This looks like it's out of a T.V." I said to her.

"Well, Bolton, it's ready to join the TV, set." She said smiling and taking my hand. We sat down at the table where the adults were eating. Mrs. Montez set a plate down in front of me.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez." I said to her. She bent down.

"Call me Maggie, plus sooner or later it's going to be mom." She said smiling and going back to the counter.

"Gabi where did you get that scar?" I heard Bill ask…shit she had a tank top on today, people get ready for the yelling.

"Huh?" she asked whipping her hands on a piece of towel and chewing on her food.

"There right there." He said pointing to it. She looked down and then at me.

"It's shaped like a star." Charles said looking closer at it. Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her brother's forehead.

"Away." She said pushing it away.

"Um, mom didn't tell you?" she asked Bill. He shook his head no and kept glancing at me.

"I…uh was shot." She said. The table had quiet down, well at least the adult table did the kids table was roaring with laughter.

"What do you mean shot?" he asked with his voice getting loud.

"Bill, quiet down." Tara said touching her husbands arm.

"No, who shot you?"

"A suspect, look Bill it's nothing major. I'm fine." She said placing her fork down on her plate.

"You, did you let this happen to her?" I looked at Bill; he was pointing his finger at me. My mouth hung open, what was I suppose to say?

"I was…" I said trailing off…I didn't know what to say.

"You let this happen to my baby sister!" he said yelling and standing up. The kids' attention right now was on the adult table where everyone was quiet.

"No, I didn't I mean I did, but I trie-." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"She could've died because of you!" he yelled at me. I was at lost for words.

"Bill fuck off. It wasn't his fault!" my head turned to see Gabriella pushing away from the table and storming off into her backyard.

"Sit down, Bill, I don't want to hear a word from you." Maggie said to her son.

"Excuse me." I said pushing away form the table and following Gabriella. I saw her sitting on the edge of the pool and staring at the water.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked sitting down next to her and my bare feet touching the nice cool water.

"No, he was way out of line. I mean how could he do that? He's such an ignorant pig." She said looking at me.

"He wasn't out of line. He just wants to make sure his baby little sister was ok." I said…wait did I just defend Bill?

She looked at me and smiled.

"You my friend are good. Come on we have to get ready, we're going to the beach." She said standing up.

"Wait, you were serious?" I asked her as she walked back into the house. She turned and around and looked at me.

"Duh." I got up and followed her inside. I could feel Bill looking at me, but I went upstairs following Gabi.

(….yeha ok I'm just going to have them go ahead and be at the beach, I am trying to post this chapter, since it's going to be my last till Monday.)

Gabriella's POV

I sat down next to Taylor in the sand and looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, we are just admiring your friend." Sharpay said looking at Troy, who right now was helping Chris with something. The sun was beating on his back and he had taken his shirt off.

"You know he's been watching you. Hid eyes are wondering over your body. Maybe because you're wearing a bikini." Laura said looking at me. I looked at my friends and in laws.

"Yeah and Bill had been staring at my scar, but you don't go ahead and accuse him?"

"Nope, he's just mad that you got shot. There he goes again! You guys should date!" Sharpay said looking at Troy who had looked over at us.

"Guys we're just friends."

"Then why does he keep looking at you and you looking at him. Plus you slept in the same bed last night!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, ok guys, whatever." I said lying down in the sand and putting my sunglasses on.

Troy's POV

"Ok, there you go." I said closing the sun screen bottle and looking at Chris run off into the water. I looked over at Gabriella who was looking at me. I smiled and waved at her and I knew she was rolling her eyes under her sunglasses. I felt a hhand on my shoulder.

"So I see your staring at my sister." I looked at Charles who was smiling.

"Sorry." I said looking down at the grass.

"Dude, it's ok. Bill may not like you, but I think your ok. Plus the guys and I except Bill are betting on when your going to ask her out." He said looking at me.

"Who Gabriella and me? No way." I said looking at him. He shrugged and ran over to the other guys. I looked at Gabriella, now only if I could actually tell her my feelings out loud…

A/N Ok, so woo! That's fun I had no idea where to go for this chapter and I kind of wanted to end it there because I'm not updating till after Monday or some point after it because of a thing called projects. Blagh. Thank you all who reviewed the last time and I hope you review again!


	16. Chapter 16

Killer Crime

Chapter 16

Gabriella's POV

We sat in the van with Sharpay and Zeke and their kids. They were sleeping and so was Shar so it was quiet. I looked to my left where Troy was sitting, but too late he was asleep.

"So shortie how are you?" I looked in the review mirror and saw Zeke smiling in it and looking at the road.

"No had called me shortie in a while." I said folding my legs so my left one was on the right one.

"Well that's because it's my nickname for you." He said.

I smiled at him, "Well, I'm fine just tired."

"Yeah I heard screaming last night were you and some one doing something?"

I looked in the mirror shocked. "Oh my god! Ew, Zeke no we weren't we're just partners and friends. I was having a nightmare." I said looking put the window.

"Ok, just find a man soon because Taylor already has her eyes set on one for you."

"Who?"

"Remember Matthew Lowe? Yeah well him, apparently he's hot…" he said smiling and trailing off.

"Ugh, great."

"Hey cheer up you sound like Isabelle when she's mad."

"Well she's probably mad because she's the only girl in the family."

"Hey Sharpay and I would like to wait another year or two."

"Eh."

Sharpay was carrying Isabelle in the house as the others were getting there tired kids awake. The beach was so much fun I think everyone wore each other out. I looked at Troy as he slept…he snored.

"Oh, troy waky waky." I said into his ear. He smiled and I thought he was awake, but he apparently wasn't…

"Gabi…" he mumbled under his breath. He was having a dream about me….wonder what it was about. I smiled and pinched his nose.

"Get up." I said climbing over him and getting my things.

It was around one in the morning and all the adults were awake in the kitchen drinking while the kids were sleeping.

"NO, but that's alright because we have…….never mind." Chad said taking a sip of his beer. I shook my head at him while I sat on the counter drinking my beer. The girls were with their wine, but being in the FBI had made me come to like beer more….weird.

"So, Troy tell us about yourself." Charlie said. I looked at him he hadn't said a word since I pinched his nose.

"Um, I don't have anything to say except…work." He said shrugging.

"See he's a workaholic and a drinker." Bill said to Zeke. I looked at Troy who had his head down.

"Gabi!" I looked over at Tara who started asking me a question.

"You've been staring at Troy for the last couple of minutes." She said.

"Yeah, really what is up with you and him?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, we're friends." I said drowning the rest of my beer and hoping off the counter.

"Ok, whatever you say." Taylor said. I looked at them and went over to the table where everyone was talking. I laid a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Come on I want to show you something." I said taking his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. I know Bill was glaring us, but who the hell cares. I was still holding onto his hand, leading him upstairs and into my bedroom. I locked the door and stared at him. He looked confused and nervous.

"We need to talk." I said pushing off the door and falling onto my bed. I was beyond drunk and I knew it, but I wanted to tell him.

"What about?" he asked. I looked at him from my bed. He looked…funny in a good way.

"Well for one about us."

"There's a us?" he asked sitting next to me. I sat up and looked at him.

"Tell me the truth…do you love me?" I asked.

I looked at him and what seemed like hours he finally answered, "Gabi, I think you had too much to drink."

"No! Just tell me do you love me?"

Troy's POV

I looked at her. She was drunk and I knew it…I could lie and…and get away with it, but then I wanted to tell her so badly.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her, "No." I closed my eyes and opened them. She had a disappointed look on her face and I felt bad, but our friendship…

She nodded her head, but I could see tears in her eyes. She got off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom and slammed the door. I groaned and fell back into the bed. I heard the shower turn on.

Gabriella's POV

I stepped into the shower with my sweats and to-shirt still on. Ok so I'm drunk, but you know what I know what I do and say when I'm drunk!

He just doesn't love me like I thought he did. I let the warm water run over me. My cloths stuck to my body and the material absorbed the water. I looked at the wall and pulled my wet heavy shirt off over my head. I undressed and just stood in the shower…

A/N Short chapter I know but inspiration is running low in my brain, but great news!...wait no, no great news, lol. But um…I can update….well not tomorrow well I can. But babysitting agh! I don't know!

butterflygoodbye eh he does have problems, but he's looking out for his sister. LOL, hehe.

HSMandChelseaFCfan Yeah Charlie is the good one! And the really hot one:) oops! Just said that out loud huh? Haha thank you!

Ledagirl321 why thank you! Charlie liked ooking at the shaped star lol, now only if Troy would look at it….wait that gave me an idea! THANK YOU! LOL

HSMlover4ever there's Troyella? Where? looks around….yeah don't mind me I am so out of it since I'm in computer class….no one knows! Lol

kikigirl101……….i mentioned a sequel??? Jeez where am I half of this time! First this morning I found out we had a test in math (yeah failed that) and now I have a sequel…I need to make a note of that! Gets a pen and write it on hand ok Sequel Gotchya! It's written down!

larabaybee YAY! Sweetness! LOL

soccerfriends118Sorry it took so long!

Vanessa Turner Bill is an ass….and he has a temper! Lets just say he isn't very good in the next chapter!

HSMCaga15 :) hehe I know this wasn't ASAP but…it was quick…I think….

BrazilianPrincess Thank you!

aznphreak1218 HERE'S THE UPDATE! WOO!

Mrs.Hermione J. WeasleyIt's Friday….does that count?

claudia skyangelHOLA!!! Hehe hyper me here!

ZanessaFan28 Awe! Thank you!

goldhilaryfan GO TROYELLA! Yes I wil make a lot more in the next chapter it'll be the fun troyella…..water fight included LOL


	17. Chapter 17

Killer Crime

Chapter 17

Gabriella rolled over in her bed with a head ache. She sat up, but suddenly feeling cold. Confused she opened her eyes only to find that she fell asleep in the shower. She put her hand in front of her face, protecting her face from the water spraying at her face. She stood up and turned off the shower and fell back against the tub. She looked down at herself, she was still in her cloths and soaking wet. "Ugh" she groaned bring her hand up to her head. She shook her head trying to regain some of her memory of last night, but no luck. She stood up in the tub, but felt like she was being weighed down with her soaking cloths. She tore them off and threw them on the ground and took a real shower.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She looked at her partners sleeping from still in bed. Maybe he knew what happened last night. She went over and jumped on her bed waking him up. "What the?" he asked shooting up, but seeing it his partner he laid back down again. He looked so guilty.

"Why the guilty face?" she asked him.

"You don't remember last night do you?" he asked she shook her head no.

"I was hoping you could tell me." she said smiling and wiggling her eyes brows. He smiled and then turned back to the guilty face.

"We all went over board with the wine and beer and the talking. And you brought me up here…" he said trailing off not sure if he should tell her what she had asked him.

Her eyes widened. "Oh don't tell me I kissed you, Troy if I did I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. _"Only if she did kiss me…" he thought in his head. _

"No, no you didn't, but uh…you asked me how I felt about you." He said looking down at his feet, which were at the end of the bed.

"Oh…uh, sorry, I'm a bit weird when I'm drunk, it's a habit of mine." She said smiling and looking down at her hands.

"Really then how come when we got to a bar and guys ask to buy you drink, why do you turn them down?" he asked smirking.

"Because I already have a person in mind." She said getting up off the bed and going to the door. She tried opening it and noticed it was locked. She turned around and gave Bolton a questioning look. He shrugged and she unlocked and went into the hallway closing the door after her.

'_Some one else in mind…but who could it be?' _Troy asked himself. He shrugged and got up to shower. But one thing he did notice when he went into the bathroom was her soaking cloths…he must've hurt her so bad last night by lying to her…

'_Today's the day I'm going to tell her I love her...' _he said to himself once again. He smiled and thought of a way of telling her.

Gabriella walked into the half awake kitchen. She looked at everyone weirdly as they were slumped on the kitchen table. She went between Ryan and Chad's chair. She tapped them on their shoulders, but they didn't wake up. She noticed the empty beer bottles sitting in front of them and rolled her eyes. She went over to the medicine cabinet and took out some aspirin. She got a glass of water and took two pills and watched as the rest of her family walked in.

"What happened to them?" Sharpay asked tying her hair up in a bun.

"Well the guys decided to stay up and have a drinking contest…at least I think so." Gabriella said shrugging.

"Where's Troy? I heard the shower running all night in your room." Her mother said.

"He's showering. Uh, really? I didn't even notice." Gabriella said placing her glass in the sink. She had a reason for not telling anyone about the shower thing. They all, especially her mother, would think she was trying commit suicide…long story.

"Should we wake them?" Taylor asked, but before anyone could answer they had their own awakening. Arianna ran into the kitchen squealing with delight and Isabelle running after her, trying to catch her. With all the screaming the men shot up in their seats looking around confused and then bring their hands up to their heads tiredly. The women crossed their arms under their chest looking at them standing up and filling upstairs to sleep.

Troy on the other hand was walking downstairs looking at them weirdly…he shrugged and came into the kitchen. "Troy, were you in the shower all night?" Maggie, Gabi's mom asked him.

"Oh no, Gabriella-." He was saying, but Gabriella trying for him not to say anything walked over to him and kissed him. Troy with his eyes widened he stared at her own opened eyes, which were trying to hide the fact that she liked this kiss…

**A/N ok I know short chapter but I have to go and I wanted to leave it off there., thank you all who reviewed thre last chapte,r I promise the next chapter will be LONg ok? Ok I promise you and if I don't make it long then you all can…..think of somehtuing evil, lol. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Killer Crime

Chapter 18

Just as Troy was getting use to her kiss she pulled away and turned around. "I'll be right back." She said running upstairs. Troy looked at the women and gave a little wave and followed Gabriella. He ran upstairs taking tow steps at a time and went into the room where Gabriella was now pacing back and forth in her room. Troy watched her as she did and finally spoke up, "What's wrong?" he asked walking in the room, leaving the door opened.

Gabriella stared at him and walked to the door and closed it. She turned the lock on it, locking the door and turning around to look at him. "Troy I just kissed you!" she said to him.

Troy shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the opened balcony doors. "And you kissed me, all I can say is I have no regret…even though you kissed me." he said smiling and walking out onto her balcony.

"Troy, we can't do this. We can't have an us." She said walking out and standing next to him as he over looked the yard where the kids were playing.

"Oh, come on, Gabriella there are rumors around the office-."

"Yeah, but they aren't true. There just rumors and they won't be true for another while!"

Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "For a wile, eh?" he asked smiling.

"Troy this isn't time for games." She said walking back into her room.

"Well if I remember clearly, you kissed me." he said walking into the room too.

Gabriella stopped pacing and looked at him. She kept biting the inside of her lip and stared at him. "I only kissed you because I couldn't think of anything else to shut you up with." She said sitting down on the trunk that was at the bottom of her bed.

"Why did you want to shut me up? I was only answering your mom." He said sitting down next to her.

"It's just…she might think I was attempting suicide or something. I mean after all I was…violated and hurt…I was just trying to shut you up." she smiling and looking at him. "And kissing you was the first thing that came to my mind." She whispered.

He smiled at her and brought his hand up to her cheek. "Well, you have a good way of shutting people up." he whispered, matching her voice.

"Troy there can't be an us, you know that." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why not? Because of the rules? Gabriella I'll transfer to another place, I can be a detective or something…" he said looking at her.

"Troy you are not transferring because we are not doing this." She said shaking her head and standing up.

"Gabriella…" he said trailing off. She turned around in time for him to stand up and pressed her against her closet door and kiss her. He pulled away from their kiss and looked at her. You could see the lust and desire in her eyes. Her eyes laid on his lips as he ran his hand softly through her hair. "So tell me again, is there an us?" he asked.

"Troy the rules…" she whispered.

"Forget the rules, just forget we even have a job and just listen to my words, do you Love me?" he asked as his thumb creased her cheek.

"If I said yes would you break me into pieces?" she asked looking into his eyes and allowing him to see how watery hers were. He let out a small laugh, but then looked at her. The room fell silent for a moment.

"There's an us." Troy said smiling.

"No, we didn't even say anything all I said is that I like you in a attractive way. I didn't say love." She said pulling away from him and sitting on her bed.

"You are the most stubborn girl ever!" he said flopping down next to her.

"Well, we've been working together for the past fours years I think now, you should know!" she said staring down at him. He looked up form his laying spot.

"I love you…" he said into his arm, but it was muffled. Gabriella sat there on her bed ion shock…no one told her they loved her, well yeah they did, but it sounded like, oh hey did you know that I love you? But his sounded like…I LOVE you, but without the whole oh my god I love you!

"…Don't hurt me, you have to promise me to never ever hurt me." she said staring into his eyes.

He sat up and took her hand and held it. "Gabriella, I will never ever hurt you." He said smiling at her.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm breaking the rules." She said letting the breath go as he kissed her.

"Hey, we're not breaking the ruled, were exploring them." He said.

"Ok, well I want to explore the kitchen. Oh wait, don't tell my family, please." She said getting up.

"But Shar, Tay and your mom saw the kiss." He said following her.

"I was drunk…hangover." She said shrugging and running down the stairs. Troy shook his head knowing that once they returned to work he would see the professional side of her. He followed suit and went downstairs into the kitchen where the empty dishes of the kids and women sat on the table. He figured the guys were still upstairs sleeping.

He's doing great. Just really busy so we barely talk." Sharpay said nodding her head talking about her brother, Ryan who is on Broadway right now.

Gabriella was sitting down eating some pieces of an apple while listening to her friend's conversation. Troy sat down next to her at the table and it grew silent. "So…I hear that tomorrow night is going to be fun." Taylor said smiling.

"Girls." Maggie said form the sink where she was washing dishes, not really liking the dish washer since she loved to be old fashioned.

"What? We're just saying we all are going to need some earplugs, some people will be getting busy." Sharpay said trying to contain her smile.

"WHAT?" Gabriella asked in shock, dropping her piece of apple in her bowl.

"You guys kissed! I mean kissed! You see I told you, you two would kiss!" Sharpay said standing up and doing a little dance and sitting back down.

Gabriella stared at her, "You guys are so weird." She said shaking her head.

"So Troy, any big days that we should know about?" Maggie asked him.

"Uh, No Mrs. Montez." He said feeling kind of award. Gabriella turned around in her seat and shrugged at him. For half of the day it was filled with laughter and tickling, but mostly swimming.

Troy and Gabriella were in the pool just talking and doing nothing as the girls were inside watching them as they interacted with each other. "No, if they do get married I am so planning their wedding." Sharpay said biting on a piece of a cookie. She was a wedding planner and probably the best in New York City.

"HAH, they just kissed, I don't think there dating." Taylor said shaking her head.

Sharpay looked at her in shock. She held out her arm and pointed to them still looking at her. "Ok, do you not see them flirting over in the pool? He picked her up and threw her in, hello movie much like?" Sharpay said focusing her attention back on the couple. It was quiet for awhile until a noise came.

"It's not polite to watch." Maggie said. The girls turned around and leaned against the counter smiling,

"You know us too much Maggie we spy on all each others boyfriends." Sharpay said smiling.

"Yeah, but your adults now." She said picking up trash ion the kitchen floor.

"Agh, its vacation, plus did anyone notice tomorrow is the last day of vacation?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, yeah I was trying to ignore that fact!" Sharpay said.

"Where's Sarah and Tara?" Maggie asked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, she's waking up the-," Sharpay was saying with her hand folded in the air expect for her index finger which was pointing to the ceiling aimlessly. They heard a groan and moans and thumps which cause Sharpay to stop talking, "Boys…" she said trailing off.

"TROY!" they heard Gabriella yell. They all turned around to see Gabriella sitting at the edge of the pool and him in the water. He was checking her shoulder, their guess her scar.

"Maggie, what exactly happened to Gabriella that caused her to get that scar?" Taylor asked.

"That is for her to tell you girls, not me." she said getting a sponge.

"You know she won't tell us. Her life is like…if I tell you this I might have to kill you and then we get scared and run and never ask her." Sharpay said.

"You three are always making up aimless stories."

"That's what makes us, us." Sharpay said shrugging and finishing her cookie. Tara came into the kitchen smiling.

"Uh-oh…she did something bad." Taylor said.

Tara's face turned into a frown, "No, I just woke the guys up…that's all and I pushed them off the bed…they shouldn't have gotten drunk I mean hell remember last year?" Tara said folding her arms under her chest. The four women smiled at last year's memory.

All of a sudden they saw Bill running out into the kitchen and out into the back yard. "Uh-oh, I smell trouble."

They all followed her outside and the guys followed them suit. Sharpay looked at Zeke, "When did you get here?"

"We ran after Bill." Chad said.

"You let her get raped!" Bill yelled at the couple. Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the pool while Troy was swimming.

"What is he talking about?" Tara asked confused.

"Wait she was what?!" Sharpay yelled.

"Wait, no I didn't." Troy said as Bill jumped into the pool.

"You let my baby sister get raped and beaten you f-king bastard!" he yelled as he placed his feet on the ground of the shallow end of the pool where they both stood.

"BILL, stop." Gabriella yelled. She stood up and walked to the edge where they stood.

"You, just…she's ruined now. You let that…that thing do things to her. She could've died all because of YOU!" he yelled taking his arm back and tightening his fist. He was about to punch when he felt someone holding his fist back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella in the water with her hand over his.

"Stop, it right now Bill, I will break your arm, you know I can." She said in a serious tone.

"Good thing he didn't see them kiss, huh?" Taylor whispered to Sharpay. She nodded her head.

"Wait they kissed?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you guys were too boozed out." Sharpay said.

Bill turned around and looked at her. "Gabriella, he let a man rape you." He said to her.

"Bill, look I have no clue how you found but, but Troy wasn't there with me. He didn't say to the man, go ahead rape her. It happened. I wasn't strong enough to fight him. Just Bill, you have no idea what went on in that case, so just leave it alone. The guy is in jail, I'm safe and I'm here in one piece, so just turn around and go back inside the house." She said looking at him.

"Mommy!" Erica yelled running to Erica.

Charles looked at his wife who gave him a pleading look to take her. He bent down to her his daughter's eye level. "Sweetie go back in the front we'll be out soon, ok?" he asked. Erica nodded her head and ran back inside. He turned his attention back to his sister and brother.

"I don't care he let you get shot and kidnapped; he should've had your back!" Bill yelled.

Troy stood behind Bill, unable to say a thing. One minute they were laughing and the next it was torn. "He had my back! He offered, no he told me he was going to stay and camp out in my apartment, but I said no to him. So Bill if you want to blame someone for my rape, beating whatever you want to call it, blame me and not him." She said as she walked over to the ladder and climb out of the water. She started walking inside, but stopped and turned around.

"Bill, just stay out of my life, please it would make it hell a lot easier." She said returning to her walking. She pushed by her family and friends and went upstairs for the second time that day.

Bill turned around in the water as it rippled and looked at Troy who was staring down at his hands and walking slowly towards the ladder. Troy got out of the water, letting the water drip off of him and his feet touch the warm ground as he walked pass the group.

"Must we always have drama in every gathering we have?" Sarah asked the group.

"Well, Bill starts it, always." Charles said walking inside.

"Yeah, so tell us about their kiss." Chad said as they all walked into the house. Tara stayed in her spot staring at her husband. She walked slowly with her arms folded under her chest, obviously mad at her husband.

"Tara, don't start." Bill said walking over to the ladder.

"What? Me don't start? Bill in every gathering we come here, you get Gabriella pissed because it's either about her job or Troy or anything! It's her life and not yours.

. Bill she's twenty-seven, I think she can take care of herself. Every time we come here, she ends up locking herself in her room or even leaving. She left during Christmas because of you! Do you remember that? Well we all do…" she said trailing off.

She looked at her feet and took in a deep breath, "And the thing that kills us, is that we're watching as you slowly try and kill the one guy that makes her laugh through anything. Its all the time, you can never see how happy she is with him. I would take in a look at them because he makes her happy and that's all we care about. Oh and one more thing your loosing her." she said walking away and into the kitchen.

Gabriella slammed her door to her room and went to her bed. She flew onto it, not really caring if the left over water form her body got onto her bed. She heard the door open and close softly a couple of minutes later, "Gabriella?" she heard him whisper her name as he laid a hand on her back. She stood up and paced the room.

"He had no right to say that to you. I mean he's a complete ass. Just because dad died he thinks he's my father. Did you know he drove me out of the house on Christmas day because I had gotten a call from you. He said we were doing something. I just got so mad and packed and went back home. I just…hate it when he does this, treats me like I'm a glass doll that no one can touch or if anyone does, I'll break a tune or something. And you know what we're going to tell him we're dating! Yes we are, we are so doing that." She said looking at him.

"Gabriella-."

"NO, he blamed you for letting me get raped, Troy. I just, did you know that when I was little, I got so sick of him I stole his cigarettes and snuck outside at night and smoked them because I knew he would be so pissed if he ever found out…I didn't care." She said looking at him. "I jus-." She said about to finish her rant when Troy kissed her.

They pulled away after a minute. "What was that?" she asked him.

"I couldn't figure a way to get you to shut up." he said laughing and making a joke of this morning.

"Loser." She said smiling.

"Well I'm your loser." He said to her. She went to her bed and got under the covers and he followed her. They laid in each others arms and talked.

"Will we change?" she asked suddenly.

"How will we change?" Troy asked not really getting the question.

"Well the way we act around each other…" she said trailing off.

"Probably…well only with the kissing and stuff, but other then that we'll be the same."

"Yeah…" she whispered closing her eyes. Troy heard a little snore coming from her and he smiled. He untangled himself from her arms and got out of bed pulling on a t-shirt. He walked out into the hallway and saw Bill standing at the end of the hallway, staring at the stairs. Troy looked at the stairs and back at Bill. He walked slowly towards him unsure of what he was doing.

"You ok?" Troy asked. Bill looked up at him startled. His eyes looked red.

"I'm fine, just…fine." he said, Troy nodded his head and turned to leave, "You make her happy…and I never saw that." He said. Troy turned around urging him to go on. "Well I did see it, but I was so afraid that if you broke her heart se would take months to recover. She's a work alcoholic, but when she was partnered with you…she seemed so loose and happy and she was smiling again. When we lost Melissa she never smiled. It was always work or something like it, but what do you know fours years ago she came home smiling and laughing because of you.

"You can see this spark in her eye. I was watching you two the other day and saw how her face lit up when you entered the room. I just can't stand to watch her get hurt…you won't hurt her, right?" he asked Troy.

Troy looked at him in amazement. "No I won't. I love your sister Bill and I'm sorry if you hate it, but I would die for her. I can't tell you how many times when she was put in a position where she risked her life and I wanted to be in her place so she wouldn't die. I care about her."

Bill nodded his head, "So we're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Troy whispered.

"Ok…how's she doing with your last case?"

"If you mean the rape, she's doing great. She has nightmares once in a while, but that's it. Bill you know I never wanted her to be his next victim."

"I know I just, I always need to find someone to blame in a problem and you were there do I use you. Is she awake?"

"Uh, no she fell asleep just now."

"So, you guys are together?"

"Uh, yeah we made it official this morning…in a way." Troy said scratching his head feeling awkward.

"Ok, I don't need to know that." Bill said giving a small laugh.

"I'm going to go down stairs." Troy said backing away.

"Ok, I'll see you around." Bill said entering his room. Troy nodded his head and went downstairs.

**Ok, so I'm watching a very gangster movie here and I'm just…I'm about to write so we cool ight? LOL and yeha. So I'm stopping there. it was 8pages people. Close enough, plus its better then nothing. **

**Rizmu ** there together! Lol

**Goldhilaryfan ** Thank you, lol and theres goes a bird!...i don't know….

**Evexl ** …I never thought of that lol. I'm sorry I kissed you wait…I kiss you forreal now…lol

**Larabaybee** its wasn't soon, but hey lol.

**Claudia skyangel** LOL I can picture you going YAY!!!!!! Haha

**Blue-eyed bombshell** LMAO heres your update

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723 ** my guess is one tree hill you love huh? Lol, I'm happy you like the story!

**Beautiful-Romantic ** I'm glad you like the story

**HSMCaga15 **LOL

**Harrypotterphreak ** AWE I can tell you like it a lot lol.

**Katiedabest **LOL it's the prefect way of shutting him up hehe

**Turner Twins** LOL Bill, thank god he wasn't there or some one would be dead.

**Maria-b3l3n ** the kiss I loved! Lol

**BrazilianPrincess** eh I love drama, after all I read a lot of drama books.

**Carito06** LOL I cant that means it'll go deeper and deeper!

**Butterflygoodbye** I know right….mean he is! Lol.

**Elise Efron HERES hehe**

**Saynomore15 ** lol at ALST! Woo!

**Bookworm3 ** yaya I did update awe thank you! You rock too!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley **it was not evil! Im the innocent one look at them two, kissing in public!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** hehehehehehehehehe! LOL ok im tired.

**Thank you all for reiveiwng. I'm sorry if this chapter seems confusing and yeah, but it's five AM goodnight! **


	19. Chapter 19

Killer Crime

Chapter 19

Gabriella woke up to Troy's arms wrapped around her waist protectively and she smiled at him. She looked at him as he took in each breath and wondered how things would be back at home. She pulled herself away from him and went to shower. Today was going to be a fun day since well, it was Fourth of July. After she showered she came out with a red tank top and shorts. She smiled at a sleeping Troy and she went out into the hallway.

"Hi, Gabi!" Kristy yelled to her as Christopher ran after her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Taylor.

"They haven't stopped all morning. You think they could get along." Taylor said as they walked downstairs.

"There kids, I mean look at me and Bill we fight." Gabriella said shrugging.

"Speaking of Bill, he talked to Troy last night." Taylor said as they walked into the kitchen alone.

"Are you joking me? Was there yelling?" she asked sitting on a stool.

"Surprisingly no, they just talked…but just give Bill a break I mean do you know how he was everyday we came to visit here and he found out you weren't here and with him? Pissed beyond belief, I mean I would be too if I was in his shoes, but you see his shoes stink." Taylor said smiling and sitting on a stool next to me.

"Gabi!" Charley yelled running over to her and hugging her from behind.

"Charley." Gabriella yelled matching his voice.

"So we doing what we did last year?" he asked them both.

"It depends…" Taylor said shrugging.

"Awe come on, we won't involve the kids this time."

"Ok I'm in." Taylor said.

"I can't sorry." Gabriella said.

"Oh come one why not?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and pointed to her shoulder.

"We'll be careful."

"Guys no if I rip these stitches out then I'll be on desk duty tomorrow. There is no way I'm on desk duty."

"But you were playing in the pool yesterday." Taylor said.

"But I didn't use this arm I used my other arm so hah, now I'm going to go find a fun way to wake up the others…wanna help?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"We are so going to get busted just like last year." Taylor said getting up and getting the buckets from outside.

"Who's our first target?" Charley asked smiling.

The three of them walked up the stairs with eight buckets of full of water total. They placed one or two buckets by each door of the rooms and went into Bill rooms first. Taylor and Gabi had buckets in their hands. Gabi stood by Bill and Taylor by Bill. Charley watched at the door.

"One…two…and THREE!" Gabriella yelled as they poured the water on the couple. They ran out of the room dropping the buckets just in time for them to wake up. Charley closed the door and they went to the room where Chad and Taylor slept. Charley got the bucket and threw it on Chad who shot up in bed. They ran to Sharpay's and Zeke's room and threw water on them and then Sarah and then Troy and they all ran downstairs leaving the empty buckets in the rooms. They fell onto the grass and laughed, "GUYS!" they all heard there family and friends screaming in the house.

"So do we run or…no?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…well I say we just go out for breakfast and I think they'll all be happy people." Charley said standing up.

"You're paying." Gabriella and Taylor said running out of the backyard.

The three of them went to an open diner that they went to when they were younger and stayed there for two hours so the family and friends would be calm, but back at the house, they were planning some things.

Sarah, Tara, Sharpay, Chad, Bill, Zeke, and Troy sat at the kitchen table still in their wet cloths. "Throw them in the pool?" Chad asked the group.

"No, that's just high school." Tara said sipping her coffee.

"Ok how about we get some sand from he sand box and mix it with water and throw it at them. " Troy said thinking.

"Troy, that is the best idea I heard all morning. Ok so let's get some buckets of sand people!" Bill said standing up. Tara and Sarah got four buckets of sand and the boy's mix it all up with Water. Mrs. Montez came downstairs to see them mixing sand with water.

"Boys, what in earth are you doing?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We are…making brownies." Zeke said.

"Yeah, ok just go in the backyard I don't want mud all over this kitchen." She said ushering them out. She turned to look at the three girls.

"They got you didn't they?" she asked them.

"They always wake up first!" Tara said frowning.

"Well then go to bed early." She said smiling.

Taylor, Gabriella and Charley walked onto the front lawn looking around. "Anything suspicious?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know you're the cop here." Taylor said as they entered the backyard slowly.

"Ok, there's no noise just the kids running in the house." Charley said as they walked in faster.

"Hello."

They all looked up to see seven mad people holding buckets…they all reached in a pulled out what looked like mud. "Oh…" Taylor said looking nervous.

"Troy you wouldn't…" Gabriella said looking at the evil mud in his hand.

"I say…we run!" Charley said running. The two girls ran as they threw mud at them. Gabriella looked at the pool and jumped in it. She hit the bottom of the pool and pushed back up. Once she got the surface she saw Taylor all muddy and Charley still running. She was glad for the nice cool down since it was like 95 degrees out.

"You can't stay in there forever." Bill said smiling.

"Yes I can. I won't even get thirsty. I have water here." She said smiling at him. Chad ran over to Bill and looked at Gabriella evilly. "Hi, Chad! Nice hair." She said giggling at the mud in his hair. Bill looked at his hair and laughed. Chad frowning on him pushed in into the pool and ran away.

"Ok I give up!" Charley said falling onto the ground with mud on his face.

"Gabriella question do you enjoy mud?" Bill asked.

"No, you know I hate it." she said swimming over to the ledge.

"Well good." He said smiling and she looked at him weirdly only to be hit in the face. She turned around to see Troy smiling at her and then running away.

She wiped the mud off her face and left it fall into the pool. "How rude!" she said to him while swimming out over to the edge.

"Well excuse m,e, but you threw water on us." He said bending down to meet her.

"Just be lucky it wasn't coffee and on your penis, because that would have been more fun." She said smiling as he took her un-injured arm and pulled her out of the pool.

"Coming out Bill?" Charley asked.

"Nah, I'll still in a while, call me when breakfast is ready, that's when I'll be out." He said looking at his two siblings.

"Hey, you never did tell me who spiky was." Troy said to Gabriella.

"That old guy? I thought he died a long time ago." Zeke said over hearing.

"Nope he's still alive, and his name is Steve not Spiky Steve." Gabriella said walking into the house quickly and to the basement door.

"Troy, hurry up." she said looking at him. He was right behind her walking down the stairs and into a very nice looking basement. She walked into the laundry mat and brought out a cage three minutes later. She sat on the couch that was down there not really carrying if it got wet. She opened the cage and took out a brown animal.

"This is Steve." She said holding him on her lap. It was a rabbit.

"I thought you were scared of rabbits." Troy said sitting next to her.

"Wow, we have not been partners long enough." She smiled shaking her head.

"Eh, so what are we doing today?"

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then we just play all day. The kids will be doing their own thing and the adults just…well we…actually I don't know what we did last year. I mean I remember the water balloon fights and the racing, but that's it." she said shrugging looking down at her rabbit.

Troy stared at her knowing that she had so many secrets that he didn't know as a partner, but hopefully he would get to know them as her boyfriend. "Hey come on, you might want to shower before your mom finishes cooking lunch.

"Eh, good point." Gabriella said placing Steve back in his cage and bringing it upstairs with her. She placed him on the table out in the backyard so the kids could look at him and went to shower…again.

When Gabriella emerged from the shower she smelt food, and it was making her stomach saying, 'get me down in that damn kitchen now! Grr' she looked around the room and noticed that she would be leaving her room tomorrow morning, bright and early. She shook her head and pulled out some shorts and t-shirt. She pulled them on and left her hair wet, thinking it could dry on it's self. She went downstairs and out into the backyard since that was where they were all going to be eating that day.

She got in between Sharpay and Troy in the picnic table and got her plate. She looked at Troy as he and Bill were talking about motorcycles. She rolled her eyes, but happy that her brother and boyfriend were getting along….for once. She could now talk to her family. "Sarah, how's Kevin?" Gabriella asked across the table. Kevin was a good friend of theirs and they all missed him, but he didn't make it this year since he broke hi leg.

"He's great and was so excited to see you, but I guess he can't really talk to you now." She said smiling and staring at Troy. The rest of the lunch time went on with everyone talking and talking. Gabriella had left the table a while after the discussion about Troy and work came up. If it meant Troy and work, that meant her work too. She knew her family and friends would try to get her quit, but she couldn't do that.

She sat in her room on the floor folding her cloths and placing them in the suitcase out in front of her. The door cracked open and her head turned to it. She stared at a goofy looking Troy and she shook her head. "Why'd you leave?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Because we have to pack. We're leaving early tomorrow morning and I want to be ready." She said placing her sandals in the suitcase.

"So I learned that when you were thirteen you smoked." He said looking down at her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Who told you?" she asked, knowing if it was Taylor then she told him more then that..

"Taylor and I also know that you took drugs once, but stopped soon after, you actually could write a book." He said looking at her.

"What ever Troy, I was a girl who explored things." She said smiling.

"Well then, excuse me." he said giving her a squeeze and letting her go.

"So we're back to work tomorrow." He said laying down on the carpet.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping no one treats me differently at work." She said looking at him.

"Well if they do, just call me and I'll beat the crap out of them."

"Yeah while we're on the 'us' subject, we can't let anyone know. I am not going to be put with some rookie partner. I am staying with you until we retire." She said snuggling up to him.

"Wait does this mean no kissing or grabbing your ass at work?" he asked having a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Troy, ew no! No grabbing my ass or kissing."

"Ok, but I can still look."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed them. "You think we'll be different?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean except for the occasionally kiss stealing and foot playing, no." she mumbled into his ribs.

Nine PM

Everyone was in the back yard and the kids were running around the yard with sparklers in their hands shinning bright. Gabriella was setting up the table of the dinner they were going to have while watching the fireworks. After she had fallen asleep earlier on and woke up she couldn't' find Troy or any of the guys. When she asked Tara she just said stores. She walked back into the kitchen where everyone else was. "This sucks, we all have work tomorrow…boo." Sharpay said not really wanting to get back to the wedding plans she left.

"Eh, well we shouldn't be complaining, Gabriella is the one, who has to solve things and such." Tara said.

"I do? Who says I do the work, I usually give Troy the work…well not really, but it's not hard." She said shrugging.

"Yeah, well getting shot is hard. How many times were you shot by the way? Like…ten times?" Zeke said walking into the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, I have only been shot five times, thank you very much."

"No, seven times. If you count that time where Donald King shot you in the hospital after shooting me and the other time where we were in the bank where Michael Joseph shot you in your leg. You see I remember every shot." Tory said hearing their conversation.

"Wait, you were shot seven times? I only thought you were shot three." Bill and Charley said.

"Gabi's in trouble." Taylor said.

"Guys, it's the fourth of July why don't we just go outside and eat some food." Gabriella said grabbing the stack of plates and going outside.

"She was shot seven times?" Bill asked turning to Troy.

"Well eight if you count her recent one." Troy said staring at everyone.

"How can her body handle that?" Sharpay asked wondering.

"She gets it form your father." Maggie said to her two sons. They all shrugged and went out into the yard and sat down at the table as did Gabriella. In the middle of the dinner the firework had begun and they all ditched the table and stood up watching.

"So Troy where were you when I woke up." Gabriella looked at him.

"Uh, out." He said nodding her head.

"Out, where?"

"Just around…"

"Tell me!"

"I was at a store."

"Doing?"

"Looking."

"And…?"

"At rings." He said staring at the sky and watching the fire works, not once looking at her.

"Rings…for who?" she asked getting slightly nervous.

"You."

"Ok, Troy stop with the one word answers."

"Ok, fine, I got you this." He said going into his pockets and pulling out a box. He opened it and looked at her.

"What's he doing?" Tara asked Bill as the others stood together. The girls not knowing what was happening.

"Shh." The men said together.

"And they say we're bad." Sharpay said folding her arms.

"I…is this…" Gabriella said trailing off.

"No, it's not an engagement ring, don't worry." He said laughing. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it?" she asked looking at him.

"Well when the time is right, or if it is right, and through all we'll go through I'll be there for you. It's a promise ring. The guys helped me picked it out and…so this is for you." He said taking her right hand and slipping it onto her ring finger.

"You didn't have to do that." She said admiring her ring.

"Well I did, because I love you." He whispered looking at her.

"Well I have something for you, I love you too." She said as he pulled her into a kiss…

The End

**A/N Well it's the end, for them!**

**Haha, I had so much fun writing this story and creeping you guys out at parts. But I just have to say something, "The X-files" had given me the idea about the hair and fingers, and the rest is mine, but yeah the x-files gave me the hair and fingers. **

**Uh and…then yeah. So here's some Sequel information. It will be called, "The one that Got away" it will be coming out soon, hopefully. And I guess you all know what will be happening in it right? **

**Ok, so my internet is down qat the moment and well…I can't get all the peple who reviewed the alst chapter, but you guys THANK YOU! You made this story fun for me to write and thank you. I hoep you guys will read the sequel and thank you!**


End file.
